Como ser Trouxa
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Sirius e Tiago são desafiados por Lílian a viverem como trouxas. Grandes surpresas os esperam durante a aventura... principalmente um romance inesperado. COMPLETA!
1. Introdução

**Título:** Como ser trouxa

**Por:** Gabi e Manu

**Início:** 20 de agosto de 2005

**Beta Reader:** _Não_

**Esclarecimento:** os personagens do HP pertencem à J. K. Rowling – eu estaria milionária se fossem meus.

**_Status_:** Completa

**Introdução**

Oi pessoas...

A idéia desse fic é oriunda de uma das conversas que eu (Gabi) e minha irmã (Manu) tivemos numa noite dessas enquanto decidíamos quem ia ter que levantar para apagar a luz.

Nada muito pretensioso, mas ficamos imaginando como o romance entre o Tiago e a Lílian se iniciou, principalmente levando-se em conta que o pai do Harry não era um dos meninos mais politicamente corretos.

Esta fic vai ser curtinha e se passa durante cerca de duas semanas. Os personagens principais estão no sexto ano e o feriado de fim de ano de aproxima.

Desculpem se houver algum erro de contexto ou coisa assim, pois nem eu nem minha irmã somos especialistas em HP. Outra coisa é a gramática e os erros de digitação, pois por mais que reavisemos, sempre fica alguma coisa.

Esperamos que vocês gostem.

* * *

**Nota 2. :** Eu outra vez. A fic terminou, mas já tem uma continuação que está postada na conta da minha irmã. Quem estiver interessado é só passar lá e dar uma olhadinha - Tem só um pedaço do endereço pq eu não consegui colocar ele inteiro por nada.

_Um dia no Beco Diagonal_ - .../s/2788444/1/


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**por Gabi e Manu**

Era uma manhã fria de inverno e a neve que havia caído abundantemente durante a noite formava um espesso e compacto tapete branco por toda a área ao redor do castelo.

Era o penúltimo dia de lua cheia, então três dos marotos, os únicos que se aventurariam durante a noite naquele frio ártico, apareceram para o café da manhã:

- Bom dia! – disse Pedro todo sorridente com suas bochechas gordas rosadas por causa do frio – E então, a noite foi boa?

- Olhe bem pra mim? – disse Sirius, apontando para as profundas olheiras rochas que se formaram no seu rosto naquela semana – Eu pareço com alguém que dormiu ? – e empurrou o gordinho para o lado, sentando-se e deitando sobre a mesa.

- Cadê o Lupin? – perguntou Pedro, olhando para os lados a procura do amigo.

- Ele foi direto para o dormitório. Ele estava horrível... – disse Tiago, depois deu uma olhada para seu estado e concluiu com um suspiro - Ainda pior que a gente. – enquanto tirava a gravata e e a jogava por sobre a mesa.

- E qual será o motivo desse estado deplorável? – perguntou a McGonagall, surgindo do nada atrás dos meninos com uma expressão bastante severa.

- Bom dia, professora. – disse Pedro para tentar quebrar a tensão – A senhora está especialmente encantadora esta manhã. Fez algo diferente no cabelo?

- Não tente me bajular, Sr. Pettigrew. E nem desviar do assunto. E então, por onde vocês andaram?

- Nós tivemos um treinamento hoje cedo. – disse Tiago, chutando Sirius por baixo da mesa. O garoto levou um susto e se levantou meio atordoado, olhando para o lado e dando de cara com a professora.

- Mas o Sr. Black não está no time.

- Eu sei disso. Ele e o Lupin estavam me ajudando a treinar. Não é, Sirius?

- Claro. – disse Sirius, encostado na cadeira, tentando abrir os olhos, mas encontrando certa dificuldade.

- É um truque que eu tenho para ter vantagem sobre os outros. Treinar em ambientes hostis ajuda a ganhar resistência. - Tiago falou com tanta seriedade que McGonagall não pôde deixar de acreditar nele, não fosse o detalhe de ela também saber que o pequeno segredo de Lupin.

- Está certo, Sr. Potter. Mas devo adverti-lo que treinamentos não autorizados são proibidos.

- Está certo, professora. Pode ter certeza que isso não vai se repetir. – falou o _relações públicas_ oficial do grupo. Minerva deixou a mesa da Grifinória e continuou a caminhar em passos lentos pela sala, enquanto os outros alunos chegavam para tomar café da manhã, um pouco mais tarde e com mais preguiça do que o habitual já que era sábado e ninguém precisava se apressar para chegar logo à aula.

- Essa foi por pouco. – disse Pedro – Vocês têm que tomar mais cuidado com essas fugas noturnas. – abrindo o livro que estava lendo antes de ser interrompido pela chegada dos colegas.

- Sempre covarde. – observou Sirius, sentando-se direito na cadeira e puxando o livro da mão de Pedro para provocá-lo – E o que você está lendo?

- É um livro sobre os hábitos básicos de comportamento dos trouxas. O professor recomendou na sala...

- Porcaria. – disse Sirius, jogando o jornal para o lado – Quem é que quer saber como os trouxas vivem? É uma perda de tempo. Essa matéria é uma perda de tempo. Não concorda Tiago?

- Concordo com o que? – disse Tiago, já que não tinha escutado a conversa dos colegas, pois uma certa garota ruiva havia acabado de entrar junto com suas amigas no salão.

- Acho que nosso amigo aqui está interessado em estudar o comportamento de uma trouxa em particular bem de perto. - brincou Sirius.

- Não me enche Sirius. – disse Thiago, servindo um pouco de café. Tiago havia se matriculado naquela matéria optativa só para ficar perto de Lílian, mas isso não havia adiantado, pois a garota continuava dura na queda.

- Você tem que tomar uma atitude com essa garota, Tiago. Isso já está pegando mal.

- Eu sei, mas isso não é tão simples assim. Não posso chegar e simplesmente agarrá-la.

- E por que não? Isso seria uma ótima atitude. Menos conversa e mais ação. As garotas gostam disso. - disse Sirius confiante.

- Como posso tomar uma atitude se eu mal consigo me aproximar dela?

- Você está fazendo disso uma tempestade em copo d'água – disse Sirius servindo-se de mingau e olhando com o canto do olho para onde Lilian estava com as outras meninas antes de continuar – Quase tão simples quanto viver como os trouxas desse livro idiota. – disse Sirius, um pouco alto demais para que Lílian pudesse escutar, já que ela estava se aproximando deles – Não há nada de mais neles.

- Desculpe, mas eu não pude deixar de escutar o que vocês estavam falando... – disse Lílian, intrometendo-se na conversa - De onde você tirou essa idéia de que ser trouxa é fácil, Black?

- Não sei, Evans... Quem sabe do fato de que nada de diferente acontece no mundo deles. É patético vê-los trabalhando feito elfos domésticos.

- É fácil ouvir isso de uma pessoa que nunca viveu uma hora se quer sem usar magia.

- E por que eu viveria sem usar magia, Evans? É algo tão pratico...- respondeu Sirius apontando sua varinha em direção a uma bela maçã e fazendo com que ela viesse voando direto para suas mãos.

- Exatamente, Sirius.É evidente que você não consegue ficar sem sua magia, e é por isso que você é tão mimado e acomodado.Você não duraria nem uma hora sem ela.

- Você está sugerindo uma aposta Evans?... – sugeriu Sirius – O que eu ganho em troca?

- Talvez respeito, mas acho que isso seria pedir muito. – disse Lílian.

- Você é muito engraçadinha, Evans. Mas falando sério, o que eu ganho quando provar que você está errada?

- Eu não vou sair com o Tiago, se é isso que você está querendo propor.

- E quem disse que eu quero sair com você? – perguntou Tiago, se fazendo de ofendido – Você está se achando demais, Evans.

- Mas é você mesmo quem vive me importunando e seria muito bom se essa perseguição acabasse, porque eu não gosto de garotos imaturos como você.

- Então por que você perde seu tempo discutindo com esses "garotos imaturos", senhorita perfeição? – disse Sirius – Faça um favor a todos nós e vá lavar as cuecas do Ranhoso que ele precisa muito de ajuda.

Lílian fez uma careta tão feia que todos pensaram que ela fosse explodir, mas ela só respirou fundo, se virou sacudindo seus sedosos cabelos ruivos e foi embora, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder Sirius.

- O que foi que você fez? – disse Tiago, segurando o ombro de Sirius – Agora que ela nunca mais vai querer olhar pra minha cara – passando a mão nervosamente sobre o cabelo, enquanto caminhavam de volta para a sala comunal.

- É isso que você pensa. – disse Sirius, depois de responder a senha para a mulher gorda – É agora que você conquista a ruiva de uma vez por todas. Sei exatamente o que nós vamos fazer para você ganhar o respeito dela. – disse com tom maquiavélico.

- E o que vai ser?

- Vamos provar que você pode ser um verdadeiro trouxa! – sem se importar com a ambigüidade contida na sentença.

- Não sei como isso pode ajudar.

- Animo homem. Essa vai ser sua chance de ganhar o respeito dela. Meninas gostam desse tipo de coisa sem sentido. É sua chance... Você não percebe?

- Continuo sem entender aonde você quer chegar.

- Você vai aproveitar o feriado de natal que está chegando para se infiltrar no exército inimigo e conseguir sua vitória.

- E eu vou fazer isso como?

- Você vai ter que viver como se fosse um trouxa durante o feriado.

- Eu não, "nós". – corrigiu Tiago - A idéia foi sua, foi você quem discutiu com a Lílian e agora você não vai me deixar sozinho nessa confusão.

- Que confusão? Descobriram os nossos passeios noturnos? – perguntou Remus.

- Nada disso, Lupin. – disse Tiago que narrou toda a cena que se passara durante o café da manhã e o plano de Sirius para conquistar o "_respeito_" de Lílian.

- E então, não é um plano perfeito? – disse Sirius que se achava um grande entendedor dos mistérios femininos.

- Não parece de todo mal. – disse Lupin, mais interessado no efeito que algum tempo sem poder fazer uso de magia teria sobre seus companheiros do que nas conseqüências que essa atitude teria sobre os sentimentos de Lílian - E eu posso ajudar vocês a vencerem esse desafio.

- E como você vai fazer isso? – perguntou Sirius, já pensando em alguma forma de trapaça.

- Vocês vão ver... – disse Lupin, com um sorriso misterioso no canto da boca – Venham comigo.

Lupin levou Tiago e Sirius até a biblioteca e apresentou-lhes a seção de "estudo dos trouxas", até então pouco visitada pelos dois.

A mesa quase não suportava o peso dos livros que Lupin não cansava de carregar e que já formavam uma muralha envolta de Sirius e Tiago:

- Você acha que isso é mesmo necessário? – perguntou Tiago, sentindo pela primeira vez o quanto o amor pode ser trabalhoso.

- Claro que sim. – disse Lupin, com o cabelo cheio de teias de aranha por ter se metido em cantos da biblioteca há muito tempo não explorados para achar mais livros – Agora vocês estudem esse material enquanto eu vou cuidar de uma outra coisa...

- Acho que o Lupin está levando isso a sério demais. – disse Tiago, enquanto folheava o primeiro livro.

- Também acho. Não deve ser tão difícil viver sem magia. – fazendo um movimento com a varinha para trazer um livro que estava mais afastado para perto de si e passando as páginas também com a ajuda da varinha – Eu vou é pegar aquele livro do Pedro que parece ser bem resumido só pra não dizer que eu não li nada. E você? Vai ler isso tudo?

- É... Eu também acho que isso é desnecessário. – disse Tiago fechando o livro que começara a ler – Agora só preciso saber como vou explicar para minha mãe que não vou passar o natal com ela.

- A garotinho da mamãe ia pra casa neste natal?

- Pois é. Prometi para ela que iria...

- É só você dizer que não pode ir por causa do time de quadribol. Que o campeonato está difícil esse ano e outras ladainhas desse tipo. Seu pai, fanático do jeito que ele é, vai apoiar a decisão de não voltar pra casa no feriado. Em momentos assim que eu fico feliz por viver em uma família desequilibrada que não está nem ai para o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.

- Você sabe que isso é uma coisa terrível para dizer sobre sua própria família... – disse Tiago.

- Mas é a mais pura verdade. A propósito, também é verdade que você está atrasado para seu treino de quadribol de verdade. – disse Sirius, recostando na cadeira e olhado para o relógio que estava logo atrás de Tiago.

- Perdi a noção do tempo. – disse ele juntando suas coisas rapidamente – Só não sei ainda como a Lílian vai ficar sabendo o que nós vamos fazer.

- Não se preocupe amigo. É pra esse tipo de coisa que o Rabicho serve.

Dito e feito. Antes mesmo do treino de quadribol acabar a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts já sabia da "aposta" e boatos sobre os supostos prêmios já começavam a surgir. Não foi difícil espalhar a notícia depois da cena no café da manhã, mas crédito deveria ser dado a Pedro que sabia exatamente como espalhar informações.

O que os garotos não podiam prever quando começaram era a proporção que seu inocente desafio tomaria. O colégio se dividiu em duas facções: os que acreditavam que Tiago e Sirius conseguiriam viver como os trouxas, pois não havia dificuldade nenhuma nisso e naqueles que acreditavam que eles não conseguiriam lidar com as situações sem fazer uso de sua magia. Partidários de ambos os lados, bruxos e trouxas, passaram a se enfrentar e a diplomacia de Dumbledore teve que entrar em ação para acalmar os ânimos e distribuir castigos para os mais exaltados.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ninguém estava mais irritado com a situação do que Lílian, o pivô de toda a história que, de uma hora para a outra, ganhou inimigos e aliados, bem como o posto involuntário de líder da "aliança trouxa" como se algum dia em sua vida ela tivesse tido ambições políticas:

- Olha só o que esse idiota do Potter fez. - disse ela irritada, enquanto jogava fora mais um punhado de cartas que havia recebido naquela manhã sem ao menos saber se eram ameaças ou manifestações de apoio - Mas ele não perde por esperar. Se é guerra que ele quer, é guerra que ele terá.

- Pensei que tivesse sido o Sirius quem fez a "aposta" - disse Érica.

- E foi!

- Então por que está culpando o Tiago?

- Porque ele também está envolvido!

- Eu simplesmente não entendo por você tem essa birra com ele. Eu acho que ele é um menino tão gentil.

- Isso porque você já foi caidinha nele – respondeu Lílian.

- Ah, isso foi há muito tempo... – disse a menina se recordando sua época de caloura - Mas o que você vai fazer com eles?

- Eu não vou precisar fazer nada pessoalmente. Ele e o cara de cachorro se acham muito espertos, mas eles não vão ter como se virar sozinhos durante o feriado. Como nós ainda somos proibidos de usar magia fora dos limites do colégio, o ministério da magia vai descobrir quando eles usarem... E é claro que eles vão usar. Afinal, os dois não têm nenhum contato fora daqui. E quando isso acontecer, vamos ter uma linda manchete de jornal com a foto dos dois delinqüentes e todo o colégio vai ficar sabendo.

- Mas se você não tivesse provocado, nada disso teria acontecido, Lili.

- Eu não pude resistir a tanta arrogância. Como eu odeio esses marotos. Todos eles.

- Não venha generalizando assim, porque o Lupin não é como eles. Ele nunca se envolve nas confusões, é meigo, é simpático, é um gato e ainda tem aquele ar de mistério que atrai as garotas. – enumerando as qualidades do garoto.

- Só se for você. Pra mim é tudo farinha do mesmo saco. Mas pelo menos ele e o Pettigrew foram espertos o suficiente para não entrarem na linha de tiro. E eu não vejo a hora para eles terem o que merecem.

---

A mesma reação de adesão e repúdio foi sentida por Tiago e Sírius que, no entanto, já estavam acostumados com a popularidade e fizeram bom uso da mesma para conseguirem certas vantagens.

- Você tem idéia do que o Lupin quer com a gente na sala de poções? – perguntou Tiago que andava pelos corredores lendo o livro que havia pegado emprestado com Pedro outro dia.

- Deve ter alguma coisa haver com a tal "_coisa_" que ele disse que nos ajudaria.

- Você sabe já viu uma televisão? – perguntou Tiago com os olhos colados nas páginas.

- Não. É a tal caixa com imagens em movimento?

- É sim. Essa invenção me parece bastante útil.

- Não fale besteira, Tiago. Até nossas fotografias se mexem. Tudo que os trouxas fazem é inútil.

- Vai com calma, Sirius. Você parece o Ranhoso falando desse jeito.

- Desculpa. É que me empolguei.

Os dois entraram na sala de poções e se assustaram com a quantidade de fumaça que havia no local. E não era uma fumaça qualquer. Era uma fumaça verde e do meio dela surgiu Lupin, com o cabelo bagunçado e olhos alucinados, mais parecendo um cientista maluco:

- Entrem amigos. Sentem. Fiquem a vontade.

- O que você queria com a gente?

- Vocês já vão ver. – disse ele colocando o líquido verde que estava no caldeirão em dois frascos e entregando para os amigos – Era para essa poção ter demorado pelo menos quatro semanas para ficar pronta, mas eu conversei com o professor e ele sugeriu algumas alterações que acelerariam o processo.

- E isso é seguro? – perguntou Tiago, segurando o frasco desconfiado enquanto Sirius engolia todo o conteúdo com um só gole – Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Tiago espantado frente à atitude precipitada do amigo.

- Vai com calma, Tiago. O Remus não mataria a gente. Pelo menos não de propósito... – lembrando que seu amigo não era assim um grande gênio na aula de poções.

- Tem razão. – disse Tiago, encarando o frasco uma ultima fez antes de beber a poção.

- Mas então Remus, para que mesmo que essa poção serve?

- Bom... Tente fazer algum feitiço, pode ser qualquer um.

Então Sirius empunhou sua varinha e disse:

- _Petrificus Totalus_!- porém nada aconteceu – Eu não entendi porque não deu certo. _Petrificus Totalus_! - gritou mais uma vez - Será q minha varinha quebrou, ou algo assim?

-Não. O problema não é com a varinha e sim com você – disse Lupin sorridente pelo seu sucesso – A poção que dei a vocês os impede de fazer qualquer feitiço. Resumindo: vocês não podem usar magia por duas semanas. Isso vai impedir que vocês caiam na tentação durante o feriado.

- Você só pode estar brincando... – disse Sirius – Você está maluco?

- O que você pensou que fosse? Algo para mascarar a magia de vocês, ai vocês poderiam usá-la livremente durante o feriado?

- É. Foi exatamente isso que eu pensei que fosse. Isso tem algum antídoto? - disse Sirius revirado o armário do professor.

- Não. E isso que você está sugerindo é trapaça. Você não tem palavra?

- Claro que tenho, mas não em situações de desespero como essa. O que eu vou fazer sem minha magia? Nenhum de nós pode ir para casa no feriado e também nenhuma pessoa de família trouxa aqui do colégio vai deixar que passemos o feriado com ela depois dessa confusão toda...

- Só se for pra colocar veneno na nossa comida. – complementou Tiago.

- Onde nós vamos ficar? Vagando pelas ruas em pleno natal?

- E o que você estava pensando em fazer? – perguntou Lupin.

- Não sei, mas todas as minhas idéias envolviam o uso da minha varinha. – vociferou Sirius – Por que você acha que eu estava tão calmo até agora?

- Bom... Se você tivesse me avisado antes, eu teria colocado mais água na poção pra ele não durar tanto tempo.

- Então era por isso que você estava tão calmo? Você não pretendia passar nem um dia como trouxa? – perguntou Tiago.

- Claro que não. Ninguém iria nos seguir para ter certeza do que nós iríamos fazer ou deixar de fazer. E nosso objetivo não é provar que é fácil viver como os trouxas, mas sim fazer a Lílian se interessar por você. - disse Sirius, andando pela sala enquanto tentava pensar em uma saída - Hey... Espera um pouco. É exatamente essa a nossa salvação. A Lílian. Ela vai para casa no feriado?

- Vai, mas e daí? – perguntou Tiago.

- Depois eu conto. É uma surpresa. Encontre-me dentro de uma hora no corujal - disse Sirius, saindo apressadamente da sala.

- Tenho a leve impressão de que isto não é uma coisa boa – disse Tiago se levantando da mesa.

- É, eu também não - disse Lupin.

---

Uma hora mais tarde Tiago foi até o corujal e lá encontra Sirius despachando uma coruja com uma carta cor de rosa em uma das garras:

- Humm, que meigo. Desde quando você escreve cartinhas floridas?

- Você ainda tem que aprender muito com este seu amigo aqui - disse Sirius se aproximando dele e batendo em suas costas - É claro que isso faz parte do plano.

- Só não entendi até agora que plano é esse.

- Bom, digamos que definitivamente você passará mais tempo com sua adorável "trouxa" –disse Sirius sorridente - Caso contrário eu posso fazer isso por você. Você sabe que não será nenhum sacrifício pra mim.

Neste momento um feixe de luz atingiu Tiago no braço, paralisando-o.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – disse Sirius se virando e dado de cara com ninguém menos que Severus Snape - Ora, ora se não é nosso velho amigo Ranhoso. Olhe não temos tempo para você agora, por isso, saia do caminho e eu nem vou descontar a azaração que você lançou no Tiago, porque ele deu mole mesmo.

- Vocês não pensaram que me esqueci do que me fizeram no lago, não é mesmo? - disse Snape que se enchia de ódio a cada vez que lembrava o incidente que o humilhou na frente de todo o colégio e o pior, fez com que uma "sangue ruim" tivesse pena dele. Isso o jovem bruxo jamais iria perdoar!

- Ah, aquela brincadeirinha? Vamos Ranhoso, você não tem censo se humor? - disse Tiago, mexendo o braço e tentando desconversar, já que sabia que não poderia enfrentar Snape sem sua magia.

- A propósito, já lavou suas cuecas? – Sirius não resistiu a mais essa provocação, a qual foi a gota d'água para Snape que escolheu aquele momento para se vingar dos dois.

- Acho que você vai perder toda essa empáfia logo, logo. - disse Snape com um sorriso malvado nos lábios – Eu estava passando pelo corredor da sala de poções e não pude deixar de escutar uma certa balburdia que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Então quer dizer que os dois não podem usar magia por duas semanas? Isso me coloca numa posição bastante privilegiada, não acha?

- Eu não esperava um comportamento menos covarde de você, Ranhoso. Atacar duas pessoas que estão "_provisoriamente_" sem defesa. - disse Tiago, dando ênfase ao caráter temporário da situação para deixar bem claro que aquilo teria troco.

- Isso porque dois contra um não é uma covardia, não é mesmo Potter? – disse calmamente, só para aproveitar o momento – Além disso, só vou usar para com vocês da mesma gentileza que vocês usaram para comigo durante todos esses anos.

Antes que eles pudessem falar qualquer coisa, Snape moveu sua varinha e os dois não viram mais nada.

---

Lupin estranhou não encontrar os amigos durante aquela noite, mas não deu maior importância para a questão, pois provavelmente eles estavam aprontando alguma coisa. Suas suspeitas de que algo havia acontecido só começaram a se formar na manhã seguinte quando entrou no salão principal para tomar café e verificou um movimento estranho nas mesas. Alguns alunos saiam apressados depois de cochichar algo e dar algumas gargalhadas:

- Que bom que encontrei você, Remus. – disse Pedro, puxando Lupin pelo braço – Venha comigo.

- Onde nós estamos indo? O que está acontecendo?

- O Sirius e o Tiago estão com sérios problemas.

- O que aconteceu?

- Alguém armou para eles ontem.

- Sei, mas o que foi que exatamente aconteceu?

- Eu ainda não vi. Fiquei procurando você, mas pelo que ouvi, o time da Sonserina chegou para treinar na quadra hoje mais cedo e encontrou os dois amarrados só de cuecas no gol. - enquanto os dois corriam rapidamente em direção ao campo.

Quando chegaram ao campo, Remus e Pedro viram de longe os colegas que ainda estavam suspensos nos ar, enquanto todos se juntavam lá embaixo rindo da situação vexatória na qual os dois se encontravam, mas sem tomar qualquer iniciativa de livrá-los do tormento.

Os dois estavam tremendo por causa do frio que haviam passado naquela noite ao relento e ambos usavam calções brancos, mas não tão encardidos quanto o de Snape. Também se podia ver alguns hematomas roxos espalhado pelos corpos deles, alguns em razão do frio e outros provenientes das pancadas que eles haviam recebido.

O time da sonserina ainda dava um colorido sádico especial a cena, voando de um lado para o outro enquanto provocavam ainda mais os meninos amarrados. Foi quando o batedor do time, para implicar ainda mais, agarrou a perna de Tiago e o puxou, fazendo com que ele balançasse exatamente como um pêndulo e batesse contra Sirius que passou a amaldiçoar todas as gerações dos presentes:

- Tudo bem com vocês? – gritou Lupin, chegando até a base do gol.

- Eu pareço bem pra você? – vociferou Sirius, com os lábios num tom arroxeado. Sua tolerância para perguntas cretinas estava cada vez menor – Faça alguma coisa rápido!

- Já vai. – disse Lupin usando um feitiço para romper a corda e em seguida outro para amortecer a queda dos colegas que chegaram ilesos ao chão.

A professora McGonagall acabava de entrar na quadra furiosa com os boatos que chegaram a seus ouvidos do que havia acontecido e começou a dispensar todos os alunos que se concentravam nas redondezas.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a casa de cada aluno que ainda estive aqui nos próximos cinco segundos! – gritou ela, enquanto todos os alunos corriam para sair do campo de visão da professora – Potter, Black, vocês ficam! – ordenou para os dois que também tentavam sair de fininho – Vocês têm que me explicar o que aconteceu.

Pedro e Lupin haviam emprestado seus casacos para os amigos que foram conduzidos até a diretoria ainda sem as calças.

Os corredores estavam vazios, pois os alunos não se atreviam a cruzar o caminho da furiosa professora que caminhava na frente em passos firmes, sendo seguida por Tiago e Sirius que lamentavam sua situação:

- Não acredito no que isso esteja acontecendo... – suspirou Tiago.

- Mas veja pelo lado bom - disse Sirius que já estava se acostumado com aquele friozinho nas pernas – Agora que nossa reputação foi arruinada e todo o colégio já nos viu parcialmente nus, não falta acontecer nada.

Sirius, reparou uma mudança na fisionomia de Tiago que subitamente havia ficado vermelho, olhou para o lado e deu de cara com Lílian que acabava de sair do banheiro e estava olhando para os dois um tanto quanto perplexa.

Suas bochechas também coraram rapidamente e ela desviou o olhar, virando-se para o outro lado e caminhando na direção oposta a dos garotos.

- Agora sim não dá pra ficar pior... – concluiu Tiago.

Foi-lhes servido um pouco de chocolate quente e depois de explicarem parcialmente o ocorrido para a professora, que logo se deu por satisfeita, Sirius e Tiago foram dispensados sem castigos, já que Minerva considerou que o que havia acontecido com os dois já era castigo mais do que suficiente. No mais, o trem que levaria os alunos para passar o feriado de natal em casa sairia naquela tarde e os dois ainda tinham que terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

- O Snape pegou pesado. – comentou Tiago.

- Aquele cretino do Ranhoso não perde por esperar. - disse Sirius caminhando para a torre da Grifinória – E quer saber de uma coisa? – continuou ele, arrancando o casaco de Lupin e entregando para Tiago – Não tenho que esconder mais nada. – e foi marchando totalmente confiante o resto do caminho, enquanto Tiago, ainda acanhado, tentava alcançá-lo.

---

Vencido o acontecimento no campo, as torcidas voltaram a se organizar na hora da saída do trem. Sirius e Tiago embarcaram em meio a gritos e vaias e logo estavam a caminho de sua aventura no mundo dos trouxas:

- Linda a sua cueca, Black. – disse uma garota loira com o uniforme da Sonserina, já dentro do vagão para fazer hora com a cara de Sirius.

- Eu sei que me ver de cueca foi o momento mais emocionante da sua vida, Narcisa, mas contenha-se. Afinal de contas, somos parentes.

- Nem se você fosse o último homem do mundo. - respondeu ela, entrando em uma das cabinas irritada, confirmando a máxima de que quem fala o que quer, escuta o que não quer.

- Tenho pena do coitado que cair nas mãos dessa víbora. Mesmo ela sendo da minha família, tenho que admitir que essa criatura não presta.

- E de quem você gosta na sua família?

- Essa sim é uma pergunta difícil.

---

Pouco antes de chegarem à estação, os meninos foram trocar suas vestimentas bruxas por roupas civis, ou pelo menos por aquilo que seus colegas haviam lhe informado que era de uso comum entre os trouxas. Tiago usava uma calça jeans com uma blusa com gola pólo verde e sapatos marrons enquanto Sirius usava tênis, uma calça cargo com uma blusa com estampa do que haviam lhe dito ser uma banda de rock bastante famosa e, para finalizar, um boné.

- Não tenho certeza se eles usam esse chapéu estranho assim. – disse Sirius, acertando o boné com a aba para o lado.

- Deve ser assim mesmo.

- Agora vamos procurar a Lílian. - disse Sirius, saindo da cabine, pegando seu casaco de time de futebol e a mochila, que havia pegado emprestada. -Temos que ficar na cola dela.

Tiago fez o mesmo e seguiu o amigo, ainda sem entender direito o que eles estavam fazendo.

Andaram por quase todos os vagões, desviando dos outros alunos que se aglomeravam nos corredores preparando-se para o desembarque. Só conseguiram localizar Lílian fora do trem, enquanto ela se despedia de sua amiga:

- Então a gente se vê depois do feriado, Érica.

- Claro.

As duas amigas se abraçaram e Érica foi ao encontro de seu irmão mais velho que a esperava para ajudar com a bagagem.

Lílian passou a procurar seus pais, mas ao invés disso deu de cara com Tiago e Sirius:

- Como vai, Evans?

- Bem, obrigada. E vocês?

- Bem, muito bem. Espero que fique melhor ainda. – disse Sirius

- Vejo que já começaram a brincadeirinha de vocês – disse Lílian olhando a roupa dos dois garotos.

- Gostou? Não pareço um trouxa legitimo?- respondeu Sirius exibindo a vestimenta.

- Ah, sim... E como parece. A não ser por esse pequeno detalhe – disse a menina apontando para o boné – Touxas não usam desse jeito.

- Você está esperado seus pais? – disse Tiago quebrando seu silencio.

-Sim, eles já deviam estar aqui. - disse a menina olhando para os lados.

- E vocês, qual será o próximo passo do plano ?

- Não seja curiosa Evans - disse Sirius interrompendo Tiago - O que posso dizer é vamos surpreendê-la.

- É mesmo? Mal posso esperar. - respondeu a menina com desdém.

-LILI! – uma senhora ruiva cheia de comprar e casacos que se aproximava rapidamente com um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

Definitivamente aquela deveria ser a Sra. Evans, mãe de Lílian, que, por sua vez, correu de encontro com a mãe, abraçando-a fortemente.

-Por que demorou tanto! – disse a menina se soltando dos braços da mãe e beijando-a no rosto.

-Desculpe-me, é que não pude resistir. Logo ao lado da estação tinha uma loja de roupas em promoção, não pude me conter e fiz uma pequena extravagância – disse a senhora dando uma boa olhada ao redor e notando os dois rapazes - Esses são os seus colegas?

-Ah, sim! Este é Tiago Potter e aquele é Sirius Black - disse Lílian apontando para os dois -Eles estão no mesmo ano que eu em Hogwarts.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecer a senhora.- disse Sirius aproximando-se e beijando uma das mãos da Sra Evans, seguido por Tiago, que recebeu um longo abraço.

- Ah, mas, por favor, nada de senhora, pode me chamar de Marta.

- Bom, vamos mamãe?

- AH, sim, vocês devem está muito cansados da viagem, não é mesmo?- disse ela apertando a bochecha de Tiago - Vamos então? – disse ela caminhando pela estação agarrada ao braço de Tiago que caminhou junto por não saber o que estava acontecendo.

- O que você está fazendo mãe? – perguntou Lílian tão atônica com a situação quanto Tiago.

- Indo para o carro. Eu fiquei surpresa com a sua carta avisando que você traria dois colegas para passar o feriado com a gente, mas agora que eu vi que se tratam de dois perfeitos cavalheiros eu sei que vai ser um natal formidável. - disse Sra Evans muito contente.

- Eu também fui pega de surpresa com esse convite... – disse Lílian furiosa, olhando para Sirius que devolveu um pequeno sorriso zombador – Mas não tive como recusar.

- A senhora, quer ajuda com as comprar?- disse Sirius aproximando-se e pegando todos os pacotes dos braços da Sr.ª Evans deixando Lílian, que murmurava palavras que ele não fez questão de tentar decifrar, para trás.

- Você é um menino de ouro!

_... continua_

**Comentários: **

**Tainah:** Acho que seu questionamento foi parcialmente respondido com esse capítulo já que os meninos vão ficar na casa da Lílian que não está muito satisfeita com isso.

**Humildemente Ju:** Que bom q vc está gostando. Espero que vc tb tenha gostado do Lupin cientista-maluco desde capítulo.

**Di-Lua Black:** Pode apostar que muitas confusões ainda estão por vir.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Comentários:**

**Marismylle** , **Mile**, que bom que vcs gostaram, espero que continuem assim .

**Humildemente Ju** , nem preciso dizer né, depois a gente tc , temos muito o que conversar. XD

**Belle Aurore Potter** , a coisa só melhora, espera que vc vai ver...

**Kanako Sumerag**i , bom pra mim a Lílian é muito certinha e prefeitinha... Isso as vezes da raiva mesmo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente , comentem!Pois assim vamos poder saber se estão gostando ou se precisamos mudar tb.E qualquer erro que acharem nos fale, pra gente poder corrigir. Qualquer coisa podem me mandar e-mails a todos

**Manu (Annette-Valmont)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Capitulo 3 

Lílian não falou nada durante todo o caminho, apenas olhava feio para Tiago que sempre desviavam sua atenção para qualquer coisa fora do carro. Sirius se divertia conversando com a Sra Evans que dirigia calmamente.

- Lili, querida, você está bem? - perguntou a Sra Evans olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Sim, mamãe, estou bem...

- Que bom! Eu já falei que sua irmã está namorando? Mas não deixe ela saber que eu contei. Ela provavelmente quer lhe contar pessoalmente. Você sabe como ela é sistemática, então finja que ficou surpresa. - fazendo uma curva - Este ano seus tios viram para o jantar de natal, eles estão loucos de saudade de você e vivem perguntando em qual colégio você estuda pra poder visitá-la, mas pode deixar eu sempre desconverso. Você deveria enviar mais cartas para seus tios, quem sabe eles se contentam e param de me fazer perguntas que não posso responder!

A senhora Evans tinha tanto a falar que os adolescentes contentaram-se somente em ouvir durante todo o trajeto até a casa branca com persianas azuis no subúrbio. Todas as casas da vizinhança eram semelhantes, e estavam completamente enfeitadas para a celebração do natal.

Sirius era o único que parecia se divertir com a situação ao passo que seu companheiro ficava mais desconfortável a cada vez que seu olhar perdido se cruzava com os olhos irados de Lílian que se via involuntariamente envolvida em mais uma das armações dos marotos.

- Chegamos. – disse Marta estacionando o carro próximo à calçada na frente da casa.

Todos pegaram sua bagagem e entraram. O pai de Lílian estava assistindo televisão quando eles entraram. Tiago e Sirius foram avisados sobre a caixa que transmitia imagens e não estranharam muito, mas fiçaram curiosos em saber como o mecanismo funcionava sem o auxílio de magia.

- Minha filha! – disse Geraldo, o homem se levantando e indo receber a garota.Ele era alto com mais ou menos quarenta e cinco anos, tinha cabelos e olhos castanho escuro e aparentava ser um exímio atleta.

- Também estava com saudades, pai. – disse Lílian – Onde está a Petúnia?

- No quarto, grudada ao telefone. Você não vai apresentar seus colegas?

- Claro... – disse Lílian, um tanto quanto contrariada – Este é o Tiago Potter e este é o Sirius Black.

- Muito prazer. - disse Tiago adiantando-se apertando com firmeza a mão de Sr. Evans.

- Você tem um aperto de mão forte, meu rapaz. Isso diz muito de um homem. Você tem futuro nos esporte... Me diga, o que você joga? Rúgbi? Futebol?

- Na verdade eu jogo quadribol. – disse Tiago depois de concluir que não haveria problemas em tratar de alguns aspectos da vida dos bruxos já que os pais de Lílian deveriam estar minimamente familiarizados com a questão.

- E você? – perguntou Geraldo se dirigindo a Sirius.

- Eu não. Sou só um apreciador do esporte. - disse Sirius.

- E como esse jogo funciona? – forçando Tiago a se sentar no sofá.

- Ele é basicamente jogado com duas equipes de seis jogadores que voam pelo campo em vassouras e tentam fazer gols. – explicou Tiago relembrando seus agradáveis momentos no campo - Quando o pomo é apanhado, o jogo termina e computam-se os pontos.

- Parece um jogo fascinante. A Lílian nunca me disse nada sobre ele, não é querida?

- É porque a maioria dos jogadores não passa de uns estúpidos, grossos e arrogantes. – replicou Lílian, encarando Tiago.

- E quanto tempo o jogo dura?

- Ele dura até que um dos apanhadores de cada time consegue agarrar o pomo, que é uma bola dourada que fica voando pelo campo. A equipe que apanha o pomo ganha 70 pontos e cada gol vale 10 pontos. Também existem os balaços que são bolas maiores que voam sozinhas e ficam batendo nos jogadores para atrapalhá-los.

- Parece um jogo bastante violento... As meninas também jogam isso?

- Claro. Os times são mistos.

- Os vestiários também são mistos? – perguntou Geraldo olhando para a filha com o conto do olho.

- Ahhh... Bom... – tentou explicar Tiago.

- Acho que isso não é o tipo certo de esporte para uma mocinha, não é Lílian? Você não está em nenhum desses times mistos, não é?

- Não pai. Não estou.

- Bom... Bom... – disse Geraldo.

- Lílian, por que você não mostra para os meninos onde eles vão ficar? Eu arrumei o sótão para eles.

- Claro mãe. Vamos.

- Depois nós continuamos nossa conversa sobre esse tal de quadribol. – disse Geraldo enquanto os meninos deixavam a sala.

Subiram as escadas completamente calados, só se ouvia o ranger das escadas. O sótão era iluminado por um pequeno abajur sobre um criado-mudo, que separava duas camas muito bem forradas com dois travesseiros e cobertas em seus pés.Também havia uma cômoda escura de madeira em um dos cantos e no lado oposto uma velha escrivaninha com toalhas perfeitamente dobradas e limpas sobre ela. Podia-se ver a neve caindo pela pequena janela logo acima das camas. Eles entraram e sentaram-se nas camas olhando melhor o lugar. Furiosa, Lílian ascendeu a luz do "quarto" fazendo com quem os meninos se assustassem e fechou porta.

- Vocês realmente não prestam!

- Ué Lili, não foi você quem duvidou de nós? Quem melhor do que você para ver se nós passávamos no teste. – disse Sirius se recostado sobre os travesseiros.

- Não me chame assim! Não lhe dei permissão para isso - disse ela apontando o dedo para Sirius.- Vocês jogam muito baixo! São muito cínicos, uns hipócritas! Estão usando da boa vontade da minha família para ganhar mais _status_ em Hogwarts, mas se pensam que vão consegui isso às minhas custas, estão muito enganados! – disse saindo do quarto e batendo forte a porta logo atrás.

- Ela parecia brava. –refletiu Sirius – Mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva – aconchegando-se na cama - Mas que namoradinha esquentada você foi arrumar heim Tiago?

- Bom, eu acho que dessa vez você pegou pesado demais Sirius. Quando você falou que eu iria poder passar mais tempo com ela, não imaginei que iríamos passar todo o feriado com ela – disse Tiago sentando-se em sua cama e passando a mão pelo rosto - Você me colocou numa situação muito complicada, mas tenho que admitir que foi uma boa idéia - continuou dando uma pequena risada.

- Meu caro amigo, só tenho ótimas idéias e a próxima será de como fazer a "enfezadainha" se aproximar de você.

- Não, não. Aproveite sua estadinha no mundo trouxa e não importune mais a Lilian. Ela é capaz de matar você se irritar o suficiente e não vai ser difícil, já que não podemos usar magia - brincou Tiago, lembrado-se o amigo que era parcialmente responsável pela situação delicada na qual os dois se encontravam - Lupin não acreditará no que você fez.

- Pelo contrario. Ele sabe bem do que eu sou capaz. Bom agora é só curtir a situação.

- E esperar para ver o que a Lílian vai aprontar com a gente.

- Tiago, meu caro. Sua musa é uma garota de firmes convicções, tenho que admitir, mas ela ainda é uma garota delicada e meiga. O que ela poderia fazer para nos prejudicar?

- Você pode estar certo. - disse Tiago, tentando se convencer de que Lílian não pretendia levar a cabo sua ameaça.

Passaram algum tempo ali. Tiago tentava arrumar suas coisas na cômoda enquanto Sirius ligava e desligava a luz, para ver o quão rápida ela ascendia.

- Este negocio é bem legal, não acha? Só pode ter alguma coisa ligada à magia...

- Você não cansa de ficar apertando esse botão, não? Depois dá algum problema, a culpa será sua.

- Até parece. O que pode acontecer? – disse Sirius ligando e desligando mais uma vez.

- A lâmpada vai queimar e vocês vão ficar no escuro. – disse Lílian entrando no quarto no momento, com a aparência mais tranqüila – O jantar está pronto, mamãe me pediu para chamá-los.

- Obrigado. Nós já estamos indo – respondeu Tiago gentilmente olhando-a para verificar se ainda estava brava e depois seguindo-a porta a fora. Sirius veio logo atrás.

- Que bom, estou faminto! – disse ele batendo uma das mãos na barriga, enquanto descia as escadas – Sabe Lili, sua mãe é uma senhora muito gentil. Por que você não segue o exemplo dela e nos trata bem? Esqueça nossas diferenças, vamos ser amigos... - continuou com um certo sarcasmo.

Podia-se ver Lílian queimar de raiva logo em frente os garotos, mas ela não respondeu nada apenas continuou descendo as escadas. Tiago continuou calado, porém lançava olhares de reprovação a Sirius.

Ao chegarem na sala de jantar todos já estavam sentados, menos senhora Evans que estava servindo a mesa, ela sorriu quando Lílian entrou seguida pelos garotos.

- Vamos, fiquem a vontade! – disse ela puxando uma cadeira e fazendo Tiago sentar-se. – Esta é Petúnia, irmã de Lílian. - continuou ela apontando para uma menina magricela com logos cabelo escorridos e nariz fino sentada ao lado de senhor Evans. Ela parecia desconfortável com a situação, como se tivesse medo dos dois garotos. Mais tarde, eles descobriram que a irmã de Lílian repudiava tudo quanto mantinha qualquer vínculo com o mundo mágico, daí a careta que ela manteve em seu rosto por todas as vezes que os meninos a viram.

Fazendo um aceno com a cabeça Tiago se sentou.

Senhora Evans preparou um enorme caldearão de sopa de ervilha, que ainda borbulhava quando foi colocado na mesa. Logo após ela trouxe uma cesta recheada de pães fresquinhos.

- Espero que gostem! – disse ela empolgada servindo generosamente Tiago e Sirius.

- E então garotos, vocês estão em que ano? – disse o Sr. Evans quanto partia o pão que havia pegado.

- Estamos no sexto, senhor – disse Tiago experimentando da sopa, que estava ótima.

- Oh, então são da mesma sala da Lili. Isto é ótimo!- disse ele – Tenho que admitir que quando Lili foi convidada para estudar em Howgarts fiquei muito preocupado,pois nem acreditar em bruxos eu acreditava, e agora minha filha era convidada a estudar em um colégio de bruxaria. Mas depois de uma boa conversa com o diretor, o Sr. Dumbledore, não é isso? Ele me convenceu a deixa-la ir. Disse que Lili tinha muito talento e que ela teria um grande futuro como bruxa.

- Ela já se parecia mesmo com uma bruxa. – comentou Petúnia que não perdia uma oportunidade para implicar com a irmã – Só falta a verruga na ponta do nariz, mas isso deve ser matéria do próximo semestre. Foi ai que Tiago e Sirius perceberam que Petúnia não estava com medo, mas sim com raiva da situação.

- Esse comentário foi desnecessário, Petúnia. – disse senhor Evans.

- Desculpe, pai.

- Não é a mim que você deve desculpas, mas sim a sua irmã.

- Desculpe. – disse Petúnia, com a mandíbula travada.

- Lilian é muito determinada e estudiosa. – disse Tiago, para tentar quebrar o clima - Todos os professores gostam muito dela – revelando algumas qualidades que admirava na menina.

- Oh, sim, ela é bem popular, mesmo não tendo sague-bruxo.

- "Sangue-bruxo"? O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou senhora Evans.

- Quer dizer que ela não tem pais bruxos. Não é de uma família tradicional.

- Nós não estamos livres dos entraves sociais e políticos no mundo mágico. – cortou logo Sirius para evitar que o assunto dos sangue-ruim continuasse – Preconceito e intolerância são coisas que persegue o gênero humano. – encarando Petúlia que desviou o olhar para o outro lado a sala.

- Ponderação sensata, meu jovem. – disse o senhor Evans – Agora vamos comer.

Quando todos terminaram e Marta começou a tirar a mesa, Lílian olhou para os meninos, que sobreviveram ilesos a sua primeira situação de tensão em uma família trouxa, e teve uma idéia de como se vingar. Na verdade, Lílian já não estava mais com tanta raiva deles, mas achou que sua intervenção faria aventura no mundo trouxa mais interessante:

- Sabe, mãe... Os meninos adorariam ajudar. Não lembro se eu falei isso na carta que mandei... – olhando para Sirius - ... mas eles estão querendo aprender sobre nossos hábitos e a como fazer as coisas sem magia.

- Que adorável! Como se fosse um intercâmbio cultural. Vou ter muito prazer em cooperar para o projeto de vocês. Vamos para a cozinha que eu vou ensina-los a usar a máquina de lavar-louça.

- De maneira nenhuma, mãe. Lava-louça é praticamente a magia dos trouxas. Eles fazem questão de fazer isso do jeito tradicional, sem auxilio tecnológico. Não é Black?

- Claro, amiga Evans. – disse Sirius, dirigindo-se para a cozinha junto com Tiago.

Lílian sorriu satisfeita com sua primeira vitória e foi pegar a máquina fotográfica para registrar o momento quando seu pai a segurou pelo braço e disse:

- Você não está pensando em passar o próximo feriado na casa de nenhum deles para aprender sobre a cultura dos bruxos, não é? - perguntou o pai ciumento.

- Não pai. – rindo – Pode ficar tranqüilo.

O pai de Lílian respirou aliviado enquanto a filha subia até seu quarto para pegar a máquina fotográfica e voltou para a cozinha onde Sirius e Tiago lavavam a louça usando aventais e luvas de borracha. Sirius usava também duas presinhas para prender sua franja rebelde e impedir que ela caísse por sobre os olhos.

- Digam "xis" - disse Lílian, batendo a foto quando os meninos se viraram - Esse momento tem que ficar registrado para a posteridade.

- Quanto você quer por essa foto, Evans? – perguntou Sirius. Marta riu por achar que se tratava de uma piada.

- Vocês estão se saindo muito bem, meninos. - disse Marta, quando eles terminaram de secar a louça – Acho que isso já é o suficiente para o primeiro dia. Podem deixar que eu guardo a louça. Podem ir.

Sirius e Tiago tiraram o avental e as luvas e saíram da cozinha. Sirius parou perto de Lílian que ainda estava rindo encostada no vão da porta:

- Sério Evans. Quanto você quer pela foto?

- Mais do que você pode pagar, Black.

- Você não quer me ter como inimigo.

- Foi você quem começou. Agora agüenta.

- Você é boa, Evans. Mas eu inventei o conceito de humilhar as pessoas.

- Talvez por isso ninguém ajudou vocês está manhã e tanta gente vai adorar ver essa foto.

- Deixa ela em paz, Sirius. Vem logo. – disse Tiago, puxando o amigo pelo braço.

Foi quanto a campainha tocou e Lílian foi atender. Uma garota loira de bochechar rosadas, cabelos cacheados e olhos folha-seca entrou, agarrando-se à garota ruiva:

- Amiga! Seus pais disseram que você voltava hoje. Eu ia vir amanhã, depois que você tivesse tempo de arrumar suas coisas e descansar, mas estava com muitas saudades.

- Eu também estava com saudades, Melissa. Você está diferente. – observou Lílian.

- É. Eles cresceram durante o outono. – disse a garota concertando sua postura para exibir melhor seus seios – Agora eu uso 44 com muito orgulho! – continuou ela sem qualquer constrangimento por não saber que havia meninos na sala.

- Eu gostei. – disse Sirius, aparecendo por detrás de Lílian.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Melissa corando.

- Sirius Black.– e adiantando-se para apertar a mão da garota – Muitíssimo prazer. E esse é o Tiago Potter. Nós dois estudamos com a Lílian.

- Eu sou Melissa. – ainda sem graça, puxando o casaco e cruzando os braços – Não sabia que a Lílian tinha trazido amigos dessa vez. – continuou ela olhando para a amiga com o canto do olho e culpando-a pela falta de informação responsável pela situação constrangedora na qual ela se encontrava.

- A visita não foi exatamente planejada, Mel. – justificou-se Lílian – Mas eu tenho algo que vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

- Você trouxe balas de todos os sabores para mim? – perguntou a menina, com os olhos brilhando.

- Claro. Estão no meu quarto. Vamos lá. – disse Lílian subindo com sua amiga que deu uma discreta olhada para trás no caminho para dar uma melhor olhada nos garotos. Seus olhos deram com os de Sirius que sorriu para ela.

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante. – comentou Sirius com um tom de voz que somente Tiago poderia escutar, enquanto as duas garotas subiam as escadas.

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 4

Bom primeiro eu e a Gabi gostaríamos de nos desculpar pelo atraso desse capitulo.Não postamos semana passada pq viajamos pra São João Del Rei para o casamento de um priminho nosso (A propósito foi showwww!).

E agora vamos aos comentários :

Este vai especialmente pra **Crystal**, pq no cap. anterior eu não deixei um recadinhu pra ela (foi muitoo mal XD)

**- Crystal** eu tb gostaria muito de ver, to muito a fim de encontrar alguém q desenhe bem (pq eu não desenho lá essas coisas), pra ilustrar a fic.Seria muitooo massa né? Se vc conhecer alguém me fale ! - hehehe

**- Isabelle Potter D**. , acho q com esse novo cap sua impressão sobre a Mel deve ter mudado, ela não é tão bobinha quando parece . .obrigada por estar lendo.

**- Ju** . eu tb to achando o Siruis d, acho q ele deveria se tornar o "principal" né?...beijão .

**----- Capitulo 4**

Melissa sentou-se na pequena poltrona junto a cama segurando o pacote de caramelos que havia ganhado de presente:

- Por que você não me avisou antes que haviam garotos aqui? Você viu o mico que eu acabei pagando.

- Eu não sabia que eles vinham para cá até quando nós desembarcamos do trem. Eles praticamente se auto-convidaram para passar o feriado aqui em casa.

- E eles são bruxos de verdade?

- Tecnicamente, sim. Os dois estudam em Hogwarts e são de família de bruxos, mas nós ainda não temos autorização para usar magia fora dos limites do colégio.

- Não sei qual a graça de se ter uma varinha mágica e não poder usá-la. Mas até que os dois são bem bonitinhos, principalmente o que me cumprimentou. – disse Melissa, sempre atenta para novas oportunidades.

- O Black é uma cafajeste. Não se envolva com ele.

- E o outro?

- O Potter é um arrogante imaturo. Os dois fazem parte do pior grupinho do colégio. Todos uns metidos que fazem qualquer coisa para aparecer. E agora eles resolveram pegar no meu pé.

- Mas você também não é fácil. Aposto como bateu de frente com eles.

- Talvez... – Lílian não discordou, todavia também não concordou com o comentário da amiga, passando logo a fornecer sua justificativa - Mas eles estavam falando coisas absurdas e eu não podia deixar passar em branco.

- E o que eles estavam falando de tão grave? – se ajeitando no sofá para uma longa conversa.

- Eles estavam falando que ser bruxo é mais difícil do que ser trouxa... Sem ofensas, é claro.

- Já estou acostumada a ser chamada assim. Pode continuar.

- Então... Ai eles arrumaram toda essa confusão no refeitório e o colégio ficou dividido entre os ativistas bruxos e trouxas e eu fiquei no meio do furacão. Depois eles vieram com essa conversa de que passariam o feriado todo vivendo como os trouxas para provarem como nosso modo de vida é fácil e simplório.

- Isso não explica como eles vieram parar na sua casa.

- Eles enviaram uma carta para minha mãe como se fosse eu e se convidaram só para me afrontar. Mamãe já se apaixonou por aquele fingido do Black e vai dar muito trabalho fazer ela mudar de idéia, sem contar que vai estragar o feriado. Mas eles vão me pagar quando chegarmos a Hogwarts.

- Você não precisa esperar tanto. Acho que posso ajudar você a ensinar para esses folgados como a vida de nós, "trouxas" é difícil.

- Melissa, você não faz nada da vida além de estudar. Sua vida não é nada difícil.

- Eu sei que não, mas tem gente por ai que tem uma vida sofrida.

- O que você está sugerindo?

- Eu vou amadurecer a idéia depois eu conto.

- Certo, mas espero que seja algo bem perverso. Esses folgados merecem pagar caro por toda perturbação que me causaram.

- Mas mudando de assunto, sabe quem andou perguntando por você? – perguntou Melissa.

- Pela sua cara eu acho que tenho uma idéia. Foi o Willian?

- Exatamente. Ele conseguiu ficar ainda mais gato desde as férias.

- Eu já disse que não estou interessada. - disse Lílian meio sem jeito - Eu só sai com ele naquela vez porque todo mundo estava fazendo pressão, principalmente você!

- Quanta gentileza a sua sair com meu primo por caridade porque quase não tem nenhuma menina correndo atrás dele. – disse Melissa usando de toda sua ironia.

- Não foi isso que eu disse. Ele é muito bonito mesmo e também é simpático, educado e inteligente... – listando as qualidades do rapaz.

- E o que mais você quer? – interrompeu Melissa.

- Eu não gosto dele, Mel. Não dá para controlar esse tipo de coisa.

- Você é muito sem graça. E quem disse que você precisa de apaixonar perdidamente por ele? Alem do mais, tenho certeza que se você passasse algum tempo com ele, você iria começar a gostar dele. – disse Melissa, jogando uma das balas na boca e fazendo uma careta.

- O que foi?

- Esta era de vinagre.

PIPIPI-PIPIPI-PIPIPI...

Os meninos acordaram assustados com o despertador.

- Que diabos é isso? – perguntou Sirius que havia caído da cama com suas cobertas.

- É essa caixa preta. – disse Tiago, esticando seu braço e pegando o radio-relógio.

- Desliga isso logo, Tiago. – reclamou Sirius, extremamente incomodado com o barulho estridente que irritava seus ouvidos.

- Eu não sei como se desliga. – disse Tiago, virando o rádio-relógio de um lado para o outro até que bateu em um dos botões e o barulho parou.

- Ufa. Que horas são? – esfregando os olhos.

- 6:00 da manhã.

- Quem foi que colocou o relógio para despertar tão cedo?

- Eu. – disse Lílian, abrindo subitamente a porta.

- Você não bate na porta ? – pergutou Tiago.

- E se eu dormisse nu? – completou Sirius, alertando dos perigos de se entrar sem bater.

- Isso não seria a maior emoção da minha vida. E eu já vi os dois de cueca – disse Lílian lembrando-se da sena dos dois andando de casaco e cueca por Hogwarts.

- Devo presumir que você gostou do que viu ? – disse Sirius já que Tiago jogou a coberta por cima da cabeça como se fosse um fantasma para esconder sua vergonha.

- Você não precisava lembrar disso, Evans. – disse Tiago.

- Parem de fazer cena. – disse Lílian - Vocês não queriam viver como trouxas de verdade? Então vão lá fora ajudar o papai a tirar a neve a calçada.

- Pare com a palhaçada, Lílian. Nós não somos seus elfos domésticos. – disse Sirius.

- Não, mas eu vou contar para todo o colégio como vocês foram incapazes de cumprir integralmente as "fáceis" atividades dos trouxas e você vai ter que engolir suas palavras, Black.

- Tudo bem, Evans. – disse Tiago – Nós já estamos indo.

Lílian voltou a descer as escadas satisfeita por ter feito Sirius começar com o pé esquerdo, mas não tão contente por seu plano não ter tido o mesmo efeito em Tiago que parecia estar aceitando bem a situação.

Depois de tomar café os meninos foram para o quintal ajudar o senhor Evans. Na verdade, Geraldo só orientou a tarefa e deixou que os dois a executassem sozinhos:

- Lílian, tem certeza de que eles querem fazer isso? A prefeitura faz a limpeza das calçadas todos os dias. Há anos eu não tenho que fazer isso com a pá.

- Eu já disse que eles querem aprender a fazer as cosia à moda trouxa... – Lílian deixou escapar o jargão bruxo e já se preparou para o discurso de seu pai sobre a ofensividade do termo... mas agora já era tarde demais e ela já havia falado nos "trouxas".

- Não acho politicamente correta essa denominação que vocês deram para os não-bruxos. – Geraldo já ia começar um discurso quando Lílian o interrompeu, pois já estava saturada de conversar sobre o assunto.

- Eu sei pai. Ela é pejorativa e discriminatória. Desculpa. Mas não precisa se incomodar com os garotos.

- Vou fazer como você diz.

- Vocês estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. – disse senhora Evans saindo de casa com uma bandeja – Trouxe para vocês um chocolate quente.

- Mãe, eles acabaram de tomar café. – resmungou Lílian.

- Eu sei, mas um chocolate quente nunca é demais. E eu tenho que recompensar os dois. Alem do mais, está bastante frio aqui fora. – entregando as xícaras para os garotos que agradeceram.

- Estou indo para a casa do Valter. – disse Petúnia saindo apressada e nem olhando para os pais – Eu volto tarde. Não precisam me esperar. – Petúnia sempre se comportava de forma estranha quando a irmã estava por perto.

Ficava ainda mais mal humorada e nervosa e tentava passar o maior tempo possível longe dos olhares cheio de orgulho dos pais que não cansavam de bajular a "feiticeira" da família, como se ser bruxa fosse uma posição de respeito e um grande mérito. Aquilo era sim uma grande palhaçada para Petúnia que se sentia preterida por seus pais. Parte da atenção extra que Lílian recebia era creditada ao fato dela ficar longe de casa a maior parte do ano, mas não era assim que Petúnia via a atitude dos pais e isso servia para nutrir seu ódio.

Os garotos perderam toda a manhã em suas tarefas. Assim que eles terminavam uma, Lílian, sempre acompanhada de suma câmera fotográfica, dava um jeito de arrumar outro trabalho doméstico para os dois que acabavam aceitando por não terem alternativas. Os pais de Lílian achavam aquilo um exagero, mas como acreditavam que os garotos estavam fazendo as tarefas por livre e espontânea vontade, deixaram para lá.

Melissa chegou logo após o almoço:

- Boa tarde senhor e senhora Evans, como vão? – tirando o cachecol e as luvas.

- Boa tarde Melissa. A Lílian está no quarto se arrumando.

- Será que ela vai demorar? Estou com um pouco de pressa.

- Por que tanta agitação, querida?

- Nada de muito importante.

- Melissa... – gritou Lilian de seu quarto – Sobe porque eu ainda tenho que trocar de roupa.

- Com licença. – disse ela subindo as escadas o mais rápido que podia e chegando ao quarto de Lílian.

- E então? Conseguiu fazer o que você estava planejando?

- Claro que sim. Eu não sou bruxa, mas disponho de outros meios para conseguir o que quero.

- Conta logo! O que é então?

- Eu arrumei emprego para eles.

- Só isso? – sentando na cama decepcionadas – Isso eu já estou fazendo com que eles ajudem nas tarefas domésticas.

- É completamente diferente. Esse não é um trabalho comum. Ele envolve humilhação, carga horária extensiva, cansaço, público exigente e hiperativo e salários miseráveis. – disse Melissa olhando para a amiga com um sorriso enigmático nos lábio. Era como se uma brasa estivesse em sua língua e ela não tardou mais para revelar o último detalhe de sua conquista – Os dois vão trabalhar fantasiados como ajudantes do papai Noel no shopping e tirar fotos das crianças que fazem os pedidos.

- Sério? – disse Lílian, quase rindo ao imaginar a cena - Mas como você conseguiu isso?

- Meu tio. Lembra que é ele quem administra o shopping? Liguei para ele ontem e perguntei se ele não tinha um trabalhinho para uns amigos que estavam precisando descolar um troco. Viu como é bom ter um tio explorador de mão de obra barata! Você não disse que queria que eles aprendessem como a vida pode ser difícil? Que melhor maneira de provar isso que colocando os dois em um emprego mal remunerado e cansativo?

- Amiga ,você superou as minhas expectativas dessa vez.

- Eu faço o que posso - disse Melissa sorrindo.

- Só que tem um problema. Como vamos convencê-los a trabalharem no Shopping?

-Ah, E você acha que eu já não pensei nisso?Espera que você vai ver.- disse Melissa pegado na mão da amiga e dirigindo-se até o sótão.

Durante o percurso até o sótão elas riam muito.

- Posso perguntar o motivo de tanta alegria? – disse Sirius olhando para Melissa.

- Ah, nada de mais, coisa de menina sabe – respondeu ela sorrindo - Sabe Sirius... posso ti chamar assim, né?

- Claro. Você pode me chamar do que quiser... – disse ele.

- Então... Mesmo não conhecendo vocês, percebi que são meninos muito prestativos e atenciosos, por estarem ajudando tanto o senhor e a senhora Evans. Dai, pensei se vocês não poderiam ajudar meu tio também – disse Melissa dengosamente suplicando a ajuda dos meninos - Ele está sobrecarregado e precisando de ajudantes até a véspera do Natal. Mas pode deixar, é um trabalho remunerado e muito gratificante. Vocês me fariam esse gentileza?

Sirius não pôde resistir ao pedido da menina.

- Mas é claro que podemos. Não estamos fazendo nada, não é mesmo Tiago?

Tiago se assustou ao ouvir a resposta imediata do amigo, e chamou Sirius para um particular:

- Será que eu posso conversar com você, antes de responder? - disse ele puxando Sirius para o canto.

-Você não está percebendo que isso é uma armação? – disse Tiago tentando abrir os olhos do amigo – Olha a Lílian está com muita raiva da gente e então uma amiga dela, que a gente nem conhece ,pede para irmos trabalhar com o tio dela assim do nada, só porque estamos ajudando os pais da Lilian, ta na cara que tem alguma coisa ai!

- Ah Tiago, você está exagerando. Uma menina com o nome tão doce como esta, não faria nada perverso, e, além do mais, pelo menos não vamos trabalhar de graça como estava fazendo aqui.

- Nossa! Você perde completamente a razão quando de interessa por uma menina, fica completamente cego!

- E você deu para ficar mudo, então estamos quites. E então vamos ajudar ou não?

- Esta bem, mas se for armação você vai trabalhar por mim!

Então Sirius se aproximou das duas garotas, que estavam tentando ouvir o que tanto conversavam, e disse:

- Fechado! Vamos quebrar o seu galho dessa vez. Mas você fica me devendo.

- Ótimo! Então se arrumem porque vocês começam hoje! – disse Melissa virando-se e saindo para que eles pudessem se trocar.

- E o que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou Sirius.

- Nada demais. Só um trabalhinho no Shopping.

Até aquele momento os meninos ignoravam o que os aguardavam. Tiago viu uma satisfação estranha nos olhos de Lílian e não precisava de magia para ter certeza de que algo de desagradável os aguardava.

_Continua..._

--------

Deixe um comentário, não seja preguiçoso!XD


	6. Capítulo 5

Gabi: _mini-capítulo_ - Ele ficou pequeno para não quebrar a seqüência... vcs vão ver. No capítulo passado a Melissa, amiga trouxa da Lílian tinha conseguido um emprego para os meninos no shopping e agora nós vamos ver como eles se saíram em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. 

Obrigada pelos comentários...

**----- Capitulo 5**

O Shopping estava cheio. Mal se podia andar sem esbarrar nas pessoas. Tiago e Sirius ficaram meio perdidos em meio a tantas pessoas, luzes e enfeites. Logo lhes veio a mente a lembrança do Beco Diagonal em época de inicio das aulas quando todos resolviam ir comprar os materiais ao mesmo tempo.

- Por aqui meninos – disse Melissa pegando em uma das mãos de Sirius e puxando, enquanto Lílian e Tiago tentavam abrir caminho – Não vá se perder Sirius – ela sorriu.

Caminharam até um pinheiro tão grande que quase chegava a encostar no teto de vidro acima dele. Ele estava repleto de luzes multicores ,que piscavam , enormes laços vermelhos, bolas de diversos tamanhos e cores, e uma estrela brilhante bem na ponta. Um homem que aparentava ter uns 50 anos os esperava segurando duas bolsas.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – disse ele quando os avistou – O papai Noel precisa de seus ajudantes urgentemente. – entregando as bolsas para Melissa.

- Desculpe-me tio Ben. Eu estava justamente arrumando os ajudantes. – disse Melissa apresentando Tiago e Sirius a ele.

- Ohh Lílian, como está? – disse ele quando percebeu a garota, dando-lhe um grande abraço – E ai, pronta para tirar mais um milhão de fotos este ano?

- Claro tio Ben – respondeu ela com um grande sorriso - O senhor sabe o quanto gosto de ajudá-lo no natal. E minha comissão não é nada ruim.

- Que bom, porque sem você eu estaria perdido. É sempre um prazer trabalhar com uma menina tão boazinha com você – disse ele retribuindo a gentileza - Se vocês me dão licença, tenho que checar tudo antes de abrir para as crianças. Melissa, você pode mostrá-los onde eles podem se vestir?

- Claro titio.

- Melissa, o que vamos fazer exatamente? – perguntou Sirius quando recebeu uma das sacolas e viu as roupas lá dentro.

- Você vai vão ser duendes. - disse ela enquanto Sirius parava perplexo com o que ouvira virando-se para Tiago, que dizia com o olhar "eu não falei?" – São aquelas criaturinhas que ajudam o Papai Noel com os presentes. Mas aqui vocês ajudaram a organizar as crianças que irão se sentar no colo do ator e cuidar delas enquanto as mães fazem compras. E a Lílian, como em todos os Natais, será a fotógrafa.

- E quanto tempo nós vamos fazer isso? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ah, você trabalharam das duas da tarde, até as oito. Mas vocês podem ficar até às dez e receber hora extra em dobro.

- Não, obrigado. O dinheiro não me seduz a esse ponto. – disse Sirius, já perdendo seu otimismo inicial.

- Sabe... Eu vou estar livre lá pelas oito. O que você acha da gente pegar um cinema? – propôs Melissa.

- Claro. Se eu ainda estiver vivo até lá. – responde Sirius.

Os meninos vestiram suas fantasias que envolviam meia-calças verdes e gorros vermelhos, bem como suspensórios e sapatos pontudos.

- Nós estamos muito ridículos. - comentou Tiago em um tom baixo quando foi pegar mais uma das criancinhas da fila controlada por Sirius e leva-la até o papai Noel – Até as crianças estão rindo.

- E você acha que eu não reparei isso? Uma garotinha de cinco anos chutou minha canela.

Tiago apanhou a criança e a ajudou a se sentar o colo do papai Noel, mas, quando ia se afastando para que Lílian pudesse tirar a foto, aquela interveio:

- Você não gostaria que o duende ajudante do papai Noel também aparecesse na sua fotografia?

- SIMMMMMMMM! – respondeu a criança agarrando um pedaço da roupa de Tiago e o forçando a ficar ali.

- Acho que vou querer uma cópia dessa. – zombou Lílian rindo para provocar Tiago que, mesmo constrangido, teve que posar para a foto.

Lílian ainda tirou várias outras fotos dos meninos em situações mais embaraçosas como quando uma das crianças vomitou encima de Tiago e outra mordeu o braço de Sirius e não soltou até que sua mãe a convencesse de que ele não era o _Gringch_, mas sim um ajudante do velho Noel.

- Ufa... Estou morto de cansaço.– disse Sirius quando saiu do vestiário com suas roupas normais – Mas finalmente estou livre – conferindo o envelope com o pagamento do dia.

- Livre nada. Amanhã tem mais.

- Mas hoje eu vou sair com a amiga gata da Lílian.

- Você não estava morto de cansaço?

- Eu faço um esforço extra. Só não posso é perder a chance. Cinema não é a sala escura em que eles assistem imagens passadas em seqüência, rápidas o suficiente para parecer que estão em movimento?

- Acho que sim.

- Então! É o lugar perfeito para se ficar com uma garota.

- Como você quiser. Eu vou voltar embora porque estou morto de fome e exausto!

- E estão, como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho? – perguntou Mel se aproximando dos meninos junto com Lílian.

- Não tão ruim quanto eu imaginava. – disse Sirius passando o braço envolta do ombro de Melissa – Vamos a esse tal de cinema?

Melissa riu da atitude quase galanteadora de Sirius que chegou a mudar um pouco o timbre de sua voz para parecer mais sugestivo:

- Claro. Vocês também vão ir com a gente? – perguntou Melissa para Lílian.

- Não. Vamos para casa.

- Tudo bem, amiga. A gente se fala depois. – disse Melissa se despedindo de Lílian e indo para o cinema junto com Sirius. Assim que os dois ser afastaram um pouco ela se voltou para Tiago e disse:

- Pronto para enfrentar o sistema público de transporte dos trouxas?

- Tanto faz... - respondeu Tiago cansado de mais para entrar em mais um joguinho de Lílian.

Os dois se dirigiram à estação de metro ali perto. Não havia muitas pessoas aguardando seu trem e em sua maioria elas estavam carregadas de sacolas das compras que acabaram de fazer.

O trem que eles deveriam pegar para chegar à casa de Lílian passou logo e o percurso foi silencioso, pois nenhum dos dois estava com disposição para conversar com o outro até que Lílian aproveitou-se da situação para provocar Tiago:

- Ser trouxa é tão fácil como você imaginava?

- Agora não Evans.

- Qual o problema? – continuou ela, mas Tiago não respondeu apenas se levantou e caminho até o fim do vagão onde sentou-se numa cadeira e ficou olhando as luzes que passavam rapidamente.

Lílian não suportou a atitude do menino e o seguiu, sentando-se na cadeia ao lado dele.

- Deu pra ficar irritadinho agora!

- Olha, eu estou cansado e, como dá pra ver, não estou com vontade de ficar escutando você falar o quanto sou mimado, imbecil e adjacências.

- Bom então você concorda comigo nesse ponto – falou ela maldosamente- Não entendo você, começa a confusão e agora não agüenta as conseqüências.

- E se você não se lembra a discussão só começou quando VOCÊ se intrometeu na conversa e começou a discutir com o SIRIUS! Não me inclua, não agüento mais você ficar me culpando por coisas que não fiz!

- Não fez? E o que você me diz dessa palhaçada com a carta pra minha mãe! Não me diga que o Sirius armou tudo sozinho.

- Então eu não digo. Pra sua informação eu não queria entrar nisso e nem sabia o que ele estava aprontando, fiquei tão surpreso quanto você. Vim parar em um lugar onde não conheço ninguém e não posso usar mágica por causa de uma estúpida poção!- disse Tiago enfurecido.

- De que poção você está falado? – perguntou ela surpresa.

- Não é da sua conta!

- Não precisa ser tão mal educado.

- E o que você queria, depois de tudo que você está fazendo? Que eu continuasse correndo atrás de você? – continuou ele

- Bom a culpa é toda de VOCÊS!

- Como você consegue fazer isso! Continua jogando a culpa nos outros e sem assumir a sua parte. Você está se mostrando tão imatura quanto nós!- disse ele virando para o lado e não falando até chegarem à casa dos Evans. Ao chegar ele dirigiu-se para o sótão de onde não saiu nem para o lanche que a senhora Evans havia preparado para ele, fazendo com que ela estranhasse a atitude do menino.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa minha filha? – disse ela dirigindo-se a Lílian.

- Não, ele deve estar muito cansado, mamãe – respondeu ela indo para seu quarto.

Sirius estava tão cansado que acabou dormindo durante a maior parte do filme, mas acordou a tempo de assistir ao explosivo final e realmente achou interessante a idéia do "cinema". Melissa havia escolhido um filme de ficção científica que acabou por tomar toda a atenção de Sirius que nem se lembrou de azarar a garota quando viu os personagens se digladiando em cena com todos aqueles efeitos avançados para a época.

- Você viu quando ele acertou aquele cara! – disse Sirius tentando imitar os movimentos que as personagens do filme fizeram enquanto Melissa achava graça.

- Claro que sim. – decepcionada, pois o menino continuava sem lhe dedicar qualquer atenção mesmo depois que o filme já havia acabado.

- E teve também aquela outra cena...

- É sim. – disse ela enlaçando-se ao braço de Sirius para que ele parasse quieto um pouco – Está frio, né?

- Também acho. – concordou Sirius de pronto e os dois caminharam juntinhos até a estação de metro.

Diferente de Lílian e Tiago, os dois se entenderam muito bem o trajeto de volta e conversaram amigavelmente durante todo o tempo.

- Então você é um bruxo? – perguntou Melissa.

- Sou, mas isso é meio que um segredo. Nós tentamos evitar contato com os trouxas.

- "Trouxas"? – repetiu Melissa levantando a sobrancelha, fazendo-se de ofendida como se Lílian já não a tivesse informado de alguns jargões dos bruxos.

- É a forma carinhosa como nós chamamos as pessoas que não são bruxos. – disse Sirius sem saber como se justificar.

- Eu sei disso. A Lílian já me contou. Mas não tem nada de carinhosos nisso. Acho que é um termo bastante ofensivo.

- Existe uma rixa entre magos e não magos.

- Eu não acho que seja uma rixa. A grande maioria de nós nem sabe que bruxos de verdade existem.

- Isso é verdade. Mas só porque vocês nunca viram os bruxos com bons olhos e isso obrigou a nossa comunidade a se fechar.

- Que conversa mais chata. Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Claro. Você e a Lílian armaram direitinho pra gente. Mais alguns dias iguais a este e eu me jogo de alguma ponte. – Melissa riu. Parecia que Sirius estava levando na esportiva.

- Com esse frio, acho que você ia cair de cara no gelo e não conseguiria nada além de um nariz quebrado.

- Verdade.

- E tem mais, pelo que ela me contou, vocês mereceram.

- Ninguém merece ter vômito de criança na roupa. – Melissa riu do comentário - Vocês duas são muito más.

- Nem foi isso. Eu só uni à fome a vontade de comer Meu tio realmente precisava de ajudantes e a Lílian queria se vingar de vocês.

- O que ela disse exatamente que nós fizemos para merecermos um castigo?

- Várias coisas. Mas eu não acreditei em tudo. A Lily é minha amiga, mas eu sei como a ela pode ser cabeça dura às vezes.

- Só "às vezes"?

- Eu não vou falar mal da minha amiga. E então... Você estava cansado mesmo. Dormiu a maior parte do filme.

- Mas o final compensou tudo. Aquele cara com a nave espacial foi fantástico. Como fizeram aquilo?

- Magia de trouxa.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 

O segundo dia de trabalho não foi tão difícil quanto o primeiro. Tiago ficou calado todo o tempo, querendo que não só aquele dia, mas que todo o feriado terminasse logo e ele pudesse voltar para o colégio. Sirius até tentou melhorar o humor de Tiago, mas este estava cansado de escutar as tagarelasses do amigo:

- Pára com isso, Sirius. – durante o intervalo, enquanto os dois faziam um lanche na praça de alimentação - Esse seu plano não funcionou e nós estamos tendo um péssimo feriado.

- Se o plano não estivesse funcionando, por que você acha que sua musa ruiva estaria olhando discretamente para você o tempo todo achando que ninguém está vendo? Aliás, acho que ela acabou de fazer isso agora mesmo. Não olhe! – disse Sirius impedindo que Tiago demonstrasse que já haviam percebido a atitude de Lílian.

- Por que ela está fazendo isso?

- Não sei. Mas parece logo nós vamos descobrir... A Lílian está vindo para cá. E eu vou comprar mais refrigerante, esse negócio é bom de mais! – disse Sirius se levantando estrategicamente para deixar os dois conversarem sozinhos.

- Potter, eu queria conversar com você.

- Diga logo, Evans. Qual problema dessa vez? – disse ele com uma voz ríspida, pois estava mais com paciência para suportar as atitudes agressivas de Lílian.

- Não. Eu andei pensado... – e ela havia pensando bastante desde a noite passada –... e acho que exagerei com você ontem. Não está certo eu criticar vocês por serem imaturos e agir da mesma forma.

- Então você veio se desculpar?

- Mais ou menos... – respondeu vacilante.

- Quer se desculpar ou não?

- Não força a barra. Você já entendeu.

- Não, não entendi. Até agora você só falou que agiu mal, mas não ouvi nenhum pedido de desculpas.

- Não exagera. Eu ainda estou chateada com o que vocês fizeram.

- Pode confessar Evans. – brincou Tiago - Eu sei que você está gostando. Nós trouxemos emoção para o seu feriado.

- Menos, Potter. Agora você está falando igual ao Black.

- O que você estaria fazendo se não fosse a gente? Escutando aquela sua irmã invejosa?

- Não, eu não me preocupo com a Petúnia, já me acostumei com essa situação. Ela fica assim quando eu chego e volto para Hogwarts, mas no decorrer do tempo que passo em casa ela esquece e fica tudo bem. Mas o que estou dizendo! – disse ela dando-se conta que estava conversando sobre um assunto pessoal com Tiago – Eu não deveria estar conversando sobre esse assunto com você.

- Você só queria desabafar. Está tudo bem. Eu não sou uma menininha fofoqueira que vai sair contando isso para todo mundo.

Lílian riu do comentário de Tiago. Até que ele conseguia ser encantador quando não estava tentando provar sua masculinidade perante os outros integrantes do grupo:

- Resolveu dar uma de garoto sério agora, Potter?

- Este sou eu, Evans. Não o rótulo de garoto exibido que você colocou em mim.

- Não sei, Potter. Nesses anos de Hogwarts você já fez muita coisa errada para eu deixar de achar que você é "o garoto popular que gosta de chamar atenção mesmo que a custas dos outros" assim tão fácil. – disse Lílian se levantando – De qualquer forma, o intervalo já acabou.

- Está bem. De volta à oficina do papai Noel. - disse ele levantando-se e indo ao encontro de Sirius que estava encostado na saída da praça de alimentação acabado seu refrigerante.

- E então? O que ela falou com você?

- Nada. Ela só queria se desculpar.

- Sério? Eu daria tudo para ver a senhorita empáfia pedindo desculpas.

- Pode desistir. Ela não usou essas palavras

- Já foi um grande passo. Ela quase respeita você agora. – disse Sirus dando um tapinha nas costas de Tiago para parabenizá-lo pela grande conquista.

O restante do expediente foi tranqüilo se comparado com o movimento frenético do domingo quando o shopping estava cheio de pais que levavam seus filhos para visitar o papai Noel para descobrir o que deveriam comprr para as crianças.

O movimento estava bastante calmo, tanto que Lílian teve tempo para refletir sobre a conduta de Tiago desde que eles haviam saído de Hogwarts e chegou à inconveniente concluiu de que ele até era um menino educado e bem comportando quando não tinha uma platéia para quem atuar. Talvez ela finalmente pudesse sair da defensiva e dar uma chance para o garoto.

_Crianças,_

_Fomos para Dunde. Voltaremos só amanha, portanto tem dinheiro para vocês pedirem pizza na gaveta do armário da cozinha._

_Mamãe_

- Já sei onde seus pais estão. – disse Sirius voltando à sala com o bilhete que havia achado preso à geladeira com um imã.

- Deixa eu ver isso daqui. – disse Lílian pegando o bilhete e lendo. – Eles foram buscar mesmos avós que moram o interior. -Depois ela caminhou até a cozinha e tentou encontrar do dinheiro, mas ele não estava mais ali – Parece que minha irmã já passou por aqui.

- Essa sua irmã é mesmo um amor. – disse Sirius – É sério... Acho que ontem ela rosnou pra mim hoje de manhã.

- Tive uma idéia - disse Tiago, depois de lançar um olhar repreendedor para Sirius pelo comentário que ele havia feito – E se eu lhe convidasse para jantar? Seria uma forma de compensar, já que estamos comendo de graça na sua casa.

- Isso seria ótim. –disse Lílian concordando com o convite - Estou morrendo de fome.

- Hummmm, eu não vou! – disse Sirius sorrindo e sentando-se no sofá.

- Por que não? – perguntou Tiago.

- Porque não vou segurar vela no primeiro encontro de vocês dois. - disse Sirius sem perder a oportunidade deixar Tiago sem graça. - Eu não disse Tiago que ela não iria recusar sair com você para sempre? Eis a sua chance. Divirtam-se crianças! E voltem tarde!

- Não é um encontro, Sirius! - disse Lílian rapidamente – O fato de eu querer aceitado o convite é porque não tenho alternativa! É um ato de desespero.

- Sei, agora "interesse" se chama desespero...

- E pra mostrar que não é um encontro tenho certeza que o Tiago não se importaria se eu convidasse a Mel, não é mesmo?

- Claro pode chamar. – disse Tiago dando com os ombros. - Por mim tudo bem.

- Viu só!

- Ah, então se ela vai, eu também vou.

- Não, não vai.

- Vou sim, você não pode me impedir. - disse Sirius se levantando.

- Será que vocês podem parar com essa discussão boba!Todos vão e está decidido. - disse Tiago nervoso. - Lílian chame a Melissa, por favor.

Após se arrumarem os três foram encontrar Melissa em um restaurante próximo, bastante freqüentado por jovens, com música ao vivo e que estava na moda. Melissa, aproveitando-se de seus ótimos contados, conseguiu uma mesinha nos fundos de onde se tinha uma visão de todo o movimento, mas sem o inconveniente de também ser visto por todos. Dalí podiam ver o palco onde uma banca local formada por cinco rapazes bem apessoados se apresentava:

- Eles não são uma graça Lili ? –disse Melissa se referindo à banda.

- É, eles são bonzinhos. Você conhece algum deles?

- Ah não, o que é uma pena ! – respondeu ela

- Eles não vão ir longe.- disse Sirius.- Alem do mais eles parecem meninas.- continuou ele fazendo com que Tiago risse.

- Acho que isso é inveja. – disse Lílian

- Não , não é, eu não tenho inveja de ninguém , ainda mais de cindo moçoilas tocando musicas melosas com cabelo de cuia.

- Devo concordar com o Sirius.- disse Tiago.

- Olha só, até que fim ouvi sua voz Tiago! – zombou Melissa, pois ele havia passado a maior parte do tempo calado.

- E perceba como mesmo assim já chamei atenção. - disse ele para descontrair.- Alem do que se eu ficasse contando vantagem igual ao meu amigo Sirius , não faria tanto sucesso com as garota.

- Não enche Tiago, não sou eu que me transformo num veadinho.

- Não entendi.- disse Melissa.

- É um comentário interno, não é pra vocês entenderem. -respondeu Sirius

- É , mas vocês sabem que esse "comentário" é ilegal , não é!- disse Lílian que desconfiou que eles estivessem falando de animagos.

- Só se nós tivéssemos um delator entre nós. – retrucou Tiago.

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem de falar coisas do "mundo" de vocês! Não quero ficar sobrado.

- Desculpe Mel.- disse Lílian. – Esse garotos têm um ego que não cabe dentro deles. - continuou ela saindo do assunto.

- Não é ego, é segurança. – disse Sirius.

- Isso ta mais pra insegurança.- respondeu Mel- Quem é seguro não precisa ficar se afirmando o tempo todo.

- Eu não fico me afirmando... – disse Sirius tentando fugir, mas ficando ainda mais preso em sua armadilha.

- Fica sim, Sirius.

- Não fico. Eu apenas lembro as pessoas do quando sou bom, caso eles se esqueçam.- disse ele fazendo com que todos rissem.

Porem a conversa foi interrompida pelo garçom:

- Desculpem a demora, estamos com a casa cheia. Vocês desejam pedir alguma coisa?

- Acho que vou querer uma cerveja amanteigada – disse Sirius sorridente, pois há tempos que não tomava sua bebida favorita.

- Desculpe, mas o senhor pode repetir - disse o garçom confuso com o pedido.

- Eu quero uma cerveja meu amigo, C-E-R-V-E-J-A. – Lílian riu da situação, pois ela era a única que conhecia tanto os costumes trouxas quanto os bruxos e por isso podia compreender o engano de Sirius. Mas ela não se deu ao trabalho de alertá-lo sobre o real significado de seu pedido no mundo dos trouxas.

- Sim, uma cerveja, mais alguma coisa? – disse o garçom que, como era novo e muito desatento, nem lembrou de pedir a identidade do garoto.

- Pra mim vocês pode trazer um suco de abóbora – disse Tiago.

- Suco de que? – disso o garçom ainda confuso.

- Ele quis dizer suco de laranja com cenoura. – disse Lílian, dando uma cotovelada em Tiago - É que ele é aluno de intercâmbio e não fala nosso idioma direito. Você pode trazer um suco de amora pra mim e também uma pizza gigante de lombinho canadense. – disse Lílian fazendo logo o pedido, antes que Tiago e Sirius dessem mais algum furo.

- Eu vou querer um suco de morango. - disse Mel.

- OK.- disse o garçom se retirando assim que terminou de anotar os pedido.

- Então vocês estão aqui! – disse uma voz que Lílian e Melissa conheciam muito bem.

- Olá primo. Que feliz coincidência encontrar você por aqui. – disse Melissa para se eximir de qualquer responsabilidade pela chegada do rapaz.

- Eu combinei com alguns amigos de nos encontrarmos aqui, mas eles ainda não chegaram. - disse Willian, um menino alto de ombros largos, muito cheiroso e de olhos castanhos bastante escuros e curtos.

- Sim... uma feliz coincidência, porque eu odiaria saber que alguém está tramando das suas. – disse Lílian, olhando feio para Melissa, pois aquela não seria a primeira vez que a garota tentava armar para uni-la com o "garoto perfeito".

- E então, como vai Lílian? Eu não sabia que você iria vir para o Natal. – disse Willian, mostrando seu lindo sorriso branco e cheio de dentes com o qual a grande maioria das meninas se derretia.

- Eu estou bem obrigada. – disse ela muito sem jeito, o que Tiago percebeu na hora. – Eu sempre passo o natal com a minha família, você sabe disso.

- Sente-se conosco Will. – disse Mel. O rapaz mais que depressa puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se bem na frente de Lílian olhando-a nos olhos, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais sem graça e vermelha.

- Olá. Meu nome é Willian Brown - disse eles estendendo a mão para Tiago e logo em seguida para Sirius . – Vocês são ...?

- Tiago Potter e Siruis Black – disse Melissa - São colegas de escola da Lili.

- Que bom, agora vou poder saber sobre este misterioso colégio.

- Se contarmos alguma coisa ele vai deixar de ser misterioso, não é mesmo? – disse logo Sirius cortando a conversa sobre Hogwarts.

- Ah , sim entendendo. – disse ele entendendo o recado.

- O Sirius está de brincadeira. É apenas um colégio normal com aulas chatas e muita lição de casa.

- Sei o que você quer dizer com isso. Quando eu estava no colegial eu também sofria com minhas lições. Mas agora que estou na faculdade a coisa é mais leve, não tem milhares de professores atrás de você, apesar de ser mais difícil.

- E como vai indo o curso de Direito em Oxford Will ? – pergunta Melissa.

- Ah, muito bem, estou com ótimas notas. - continuou ele - E você Lílian, conte as novidades.

- Nada tão extraordinário quanto ser o primeiro da turma na melhor faculdade de direito do país. – disse ela já com uma idéia de como faria para se livrar do pegajoso primo de Melissa que parecia não aceitar um "não" como resposta – Mas digamos que eu tenho algumas novidades, não é Tiago? – disse ela com uma voz melosa e um sorriso bobo no rosto, pousando sua mão no ombro do rapaz que olhou para ela sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

A garota de cabelos ruivos continuou a olhar fixamente para Tiago que ainda mantinha a mesma expressão perdida, até que ela desfez seu sorriso por um instante e fez um sinal para que o garoto só confirmasse o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Claro que sim, Lili. – disse Tiago depois de coçar a garganta.

- Nós estamos namorando. – disse a garota encostado sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz que, apesar de incomodado com a situação, resolveu entrar no jogo e enlaçou Lílian com seu braço direito, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, enquanto o queixo de Sirius ia até o chão.

- Disso eu não sabia. – disse William tão confuso quanto surpreso com a revelação, olhando feio com o canto do olho para Melissa e culpando a prima pelo papelão que pagou a tentar dar encima de uma garota acompanhada - Isso é uma boa notícia... Vocês parecem bastante... apaixonados. - continuou o rapaz tentado fazer uma análise da situação.

- E estamos não é meu amor? – disse Tiago – Esta é a garota da minha vida.

- Não fale assim que eu fico constrangida. – disse Lílian que não esperava que o maroto desempenhasse tão bem seu papel de namorado falso.

- Então não fique, pois eu tenho que contar a todo mundo o quanto nós nos amamos. – disse Tiago inclinando-se e dando um selinho nos lábios de Lílian que não teve tempo nem condição de impedir.

- Por que você fez isso? – disse a garota indignada, empurrado Tiago para o lado.

- Porque nós somos namorados e namorados se beijam, oras. – o maroto explicou o obvio para lembrar a garota de que havia sido ela quem começara com a brincadeira e ele só havia dado continuidade.

Lílian ficou sem reação por um instante. Não poderia fazer nada, pois Willian, recuperado do primeiro choque, já começava a olhar desconfiado para a cena. Sua única saída era continuar:

- Você sabe que não gosto de me expor desse jeito em público. Com licença. – disse ela se levantando com raiva e dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

- Eu também. – disse Melissa saindo logo atrás de Lili.

A mesa ficou em silêncio, até que Sirius não resistiu e fez um de seus comentários, da expectativa de conseguir quebrar o clima pesado:

- Por que será que as garotas sempre precisam de companhia para ir ao banheiro?

- Esse é um dos mistérios da humanidade. – disse William.

- As mulheres são complicadas demais. – confessou Tiago.

- Você não é o primeiro a concluir isso. – concordou Sirius.

O garçom chegou com as bebidas e William aproveitou para também pedir uma cerveja e os três continuaram a conversar amistosamente agora que havia achado um assunto comum: a completa incapacidade dos homens em compreender o _modus operandi_ da mente feminina.

Sirius logo percebeu que a cerveja dos trouxas não era como sua cerveja amanteigada. O primeiro gole foi decepcionante, pois estranhou o gosto áspero da cevada, mas logo foi percebendo as outras nuances e sabores da bebida trouxa e antes do fim do copo já estava pensando em pedir outra "_cerveja de trouxa_" para o garçom.

_Continua..._

--------

Bom... Acho que ficou bem claro que a referência aos Beatles. Pois é.. eles eram a banda que estava se apresentando. De acordo com uma informação que vi na MTV, eles eram em 5 antes de começarem a fazer sucesso, mas ai o quinto mane resolveu deixar a banda pouco antes do momento decisivo para a carreira deles. Pobre homem...U.u..


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Gabi:_** O fim do ano está chegando e vcs sabem como é né... estudar às vezes faz bem. O vest da Manu vai ser em novembro, então perdi minha parceira, por isso a fic está indo devagar, mas ela acaba antes do Natal (espero!).

**_----- Capitulo 7_**

A jovem loira entrou no banheiro, trombando em uma mulher que saia apressada. Lílian estava inclinada sobre a pia lavando sua boca como se fazendo aquilo pudesse limpar o beijo indesejado que recebera de Tiago:

- Então você e o Tiago estavam namorando e você nem me contou?

- Não seja engraçadinha. Eu estava tentando fazer seu primo desistir de mim!

- E contar a verdade é uma coisa completamente fora de moda, não é?

- Eu só não queria ser rude eu acabaria magoando-o. – cruzando os braços e encostando-se na parede.

- Mas magoar o Tiago não tem problema, não é? – argüiu Melissa - Pelo que eu percebi, parece que o Tiago sente alguma coisa por você. Não foi legal você usá-lo para enganar o Will. O garoto também tem seus sentimentos e você não o respeitou quando começou com sua ceninha.

- Não fale assim. – mirando o chão - Você me faz parecer uma pessoa má. Eu sei que não é certo fazer isso, mas eu não consegui pensar em mais nada para fazer. – continuou a garota tentando se explicar.

- Eu realmente não entendo você Lili.

- Pára. Eu não quero mais ouvir seu sermão. Eu já sei que errei , e já falei isso mil vezes , não escutou !

- Sim escutei, mas não é comigo que você tem que se desculpar.

- Com o Tiago eu me entendo depois. Além do mais, o que ele sente por mim não passa de simples interesse. O Tiago não gosta mesmo de mim. Sou só uma espécie de troféu pra ele. Ele só está interessado em mim até eu sair com ele, daí nunca mais.

- Então você quis dar o troco nele por que ele não quer nada serio?

- Não! – respondeu Lílian de pronto - Eu pensei que ele não iria se importar. E pelo visto não se importou porque ele logo entrou no jogo! –ainda indignada por Tiago ter lhe roubado um beijo. - Aquele idiota estragou tudo!

- É ele me pareceu bem convincente como namorado. – riu ao lembrar dos dois agarradinhos.

- Ele não tinha que ter me beijado. – disse Lílian novamente, cobrindo a os lábios com a mão.

- Você deveria esquecer isso, agora não adianta se arrepender de nada.

- Mel, estou com raiva porque aquele cretino me beijou sem permissão e eu nem pude dar um tapa na cara dele senão seu primo ia saber que eu estava inventando tudo.

- Por falar no Will, você viu a cara dele quando o Tiago abraçou você? – Mel conseguiu com que Lílian ficasse um pouco mais descontraída com o comentário – Acho que o coitadinho nunca teve uma decepção tão grande na vida.

- Sua exagerada. – disse Lílian, já mais animada.

- Melhor voltarmos pra mesa. O William ficou sozinho com os garotos e isso não parece bom.

- Ah, eu não sei, por mim já chega. Acho que vou pra casa. Eu não vou agüentar voltar pra lá – disse Lílian se levando e dando um abraço na amiga - Você leva o Tiago e o Sirius de volta pra minha casa?

- Sim. Claro. Eu preferiria que você ficasse, porém não vou obrigar você.

-Ótimo. Então eu vou embora.

As duas saíram do banheiro e Lílian deixou o bar sem que Tiago , Sirius ou Wilian vissem. Ao chegar na mesa Mel disse que a amiga havia ido embora porque estava se sentindo enjoada.

Neste momento a pizza chegou e Willian permaneceu junto com o grupo para ocupar o lugar de Lílian e também porque havia se entendido muito bem com os meninos e queria continuar a conversa, já que os amigos que "estava esperando" não chegaram.

No fim da noite, e algumas cervejas depois, Sirius, Tiago e Willian conversavam como se fossem velhos amigos, até que Melissa disse que já era hora deles irem para casa, pois que estava ficando tarde. Eles racharam a conta, se despediram e combinaram de se encontrar ainda mais uma vez antes do feriado terminar.

A casa estava quieta. Somente as luzes da sala e da cozinha estavam ligadas e se podia verificar movimento no último cômodo onde Lílian, ainda enfurecida, preparava alguma coisa para comer.

Ela pegou o material necessário no armário, mais leite e ovos na geladeira e começou a fazer massa de panquecas, dispensando o uso da batedeira, pois pretendia descontar toda a sua raiva na massa. Juntou os ingredientes secos e depois adicionou os ovos e o leite aos poucos e continuou batendo vigorosamente, com a tigela apoiada de lado no braço esquerdo, até que a massa desse ponto.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que levou um tremendo susto quando deu com a irmã, parada a porta da cozinha perguntando o que tanto ela resmungava. Lili acabou soltando a tigela que caiu no chão e se quebrou, derramando toda a massa:

- Que droga, Petúnia! Olha só o que você me fez fazer!

Petúnia deu uma boa olhada na bagunça que estava no chão e disse com desdém:

- Claro. Porque a culpa de você ser uma desastrada é mesmo minha. Melhor você limpar isso, porque a mamãe só volta amanhã.

- Eu sei que ela só volta amanhã. Eu li o bilhete... – disse Lílian – Mas não achei o dinheiro.

- Ele também era pra mim. Também sou filha dos dois, lembra?

- E a minha parte?

- Tá aqui. – disse Petúnia, mexendo em sua bolsa e tirando de lá algumas cédulas e as colocando encima do armário da cozinha – Eu não precisei.

- Agora já é um pouco tarde, não acha?

- Eu ainda posso gastar se você quiser. – disse Petúnia levantando o braço para voltar a reconhecer as notas.

- Não mesmo. – disse Lílian, movendo-se mais rápido e colocando a mão sobre as notas – Eu não gastei, então vou devolver para a mamãe.

- Faça o que você quiser. – disse Petúnia virando-se e indo para seu quarto.

"Essa ai é outra que me sabe me deixar com raiva" – pensou Lílian enquanto a irmã saia da cozinha - "Ah! Não quero mais panquecas. Vou fazer alguma coisa mais pratica. Mas primeira deixa eu limpar essa bagunça" – olhando para a massa crua espalhada pelo chão.

A jovem limpou o chão e jogou a tigela quebrada fora, depois começou a separar os materiais necessários para fazer um sanduíche simples.

"_Eu queria tanto comer pizza hoje. Agora vou ter que me contentar um sanduichinho e tudo por causa daquele idiota_." – enquanto cortava o tomate – "_Que constrangedor! Espero que mais ninguém fique sabendo do que aconteceu, porque aquelas garotas de Hogwarts são bem capazes de dizer que eu também entrei para o fã clube. Pior... Se elas souberem que eu beijei ele, vão me queimar na fogueira e salgar o lugar onde eu morrei_" – Lílian olhou voltou sua atenção para os tomates e viu que havia picado demais – "_E agora me acontece mais essa. O jeito é temperar e comer salada no jantar. Pelo menos eu não vou engordar_" - a garota abriu um vidro de palmito e picou um pouco para dar um gostinho diferentes, lavou algumas folhas de alface e as rasgou, misturando tudo. –"_Hum... acho que vamos ter salada para o almoço amanhã_" – concluiu ela quando viu que não conseguiria comer tudo sozinha. Depois Lílian serviu um pouco de sua salda em um prato, temperou com azeite e sal e sentou-se na sala para comer enquanto trocava os canais da televisão à procura de um programa bom.

A garota já estava quase desistindo de procurar e parado em qualquer canal quando a campainha tocou e ela foi atender.

Sirius foi o primeiro a entrar em passos vacilantes, mas ainda recusando a ajuda de Tiago que entrou logo depois:

- Eu já vou subir. Vejam se vocês se comportam sem mim. – disse Sirius com a voz meio pastosa, apoiando-se no corrimão para subir as escadas.

- É a primeira vez dele com cerveja, não é? – perguntou Melissa.

- Bom, com esse tipo de cerveja acho que sim. – respondeu Tiago, dirigindo um olhar de desaprovação para Lílian – Ele não sabia que a cerveja dos bruxos era diferente.

- Pois deveria ter parado na primeira e não tomado todas.

- Estou vendo que vocês ainda não se acertaram. Melhor eu ir embora senão vai sobrar pra mim. – disse Melissa dando um abraço em Lílian para se despedir e indo embora, pois seu primo a estava esperando.

Tiago levou Sirius, que já estava começando a subir de quatro as escadas até o sótão, para que o amigo dormisse. Enquanto Lílian foi lavar o resto da bagunça que havia feito, pois os materiais que havia usado para fazer a salda ainda estavam espalhados pela pia. Ela estava quase acabando quando percebeu que Tiago estava encostado no vão da porta, com os braços cruzados, observando-a.

- O que você está olhando?- disse ela um pouco ríspida - Perdeu alguma coisa?

-Não.- disse ele calmamente.- Eu só vim entregar a sua pizza. - ele estava com uma pizza pequena em sua mãos que eles haviam pedido pouco antes de sair - Mas acho q você já comeu.

- Sim!

- Ah..está bem então. – disse ele colocando a pizza sobre o balcão e virando-se para ir embora, o que irritou ainda mais Lílian, pois ela sabia que ele queria mesmo é provocá-la.

- O que você quer com esse seu joguinho? Você acha que vai conseguir algo com isso? – disse ela explodindo, fazendo com que ele parasse.

- Acho que eu é que deveria fazer essa pergunta. - disse ele se virando e mirando-a nos olhos com uma expressão que ela não soube distinguir o que era.

- Como é que é? O que você quer dizer com isso?- disse ela vermelha de tanta raiva e sem entender a colocação de Tiago.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Quem parece confusa aqui é você. – disse Tiago, aproximando-se de Lílian – Você não perde uma oportunidade de dizer o quanto me odeia por eu ser um garoto imaturo, metido e galinha, mas você não age como se acreditasse nisso.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou a garota recuando um pouco.

- Que você sente alguma coisa por mim, mas não quer admitir.

- É claro que eu sinto alguma coisa: sinto raiva. Você se aproveitou de mim! Se aproveitou da situação me beijando, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade!

- Bom, acho que eu deveria estar chateado com você por me usar, daquela maneira. Você sabe que eu gosto de você Lilian, mas não pensou nisso quando resolveu "fingir que era minha namorada" só que tirar um cara do seu pé.

- Não Tiago você não gosta de mim!Pare de tentar me conquistar dizendo isto, porque não vai adiantar!

- Não vai mesmo? – disse ele se aproximando lentamente dela.

"_O que ele pensa que está fazendo?Acha que vou cair nesse joguinho infantil...pare! não se aproxime...Tiago vou lhe lançar um feitiço que você vai se arrepender para o resto da sua vida se você não ficar exatamente onde está!_" - pensou Lílian enquanto Tiago andava em sua direção, fazendo com que ela recuasse até se visse encurralada entra ele e a parede. O jovem continuou a se aproximar de Lílian que ficava mais nervosa a cada passo na expectativa do que Tiago iria fazer em seguida.

"_O que ele vai fazer?"_ – pensou ela quando o rapaz começou a se inclinar, aproximando seu rosto do rosto dela – "_Se ele tentar me de novo eu bato nele!...Ops! ele não vai parar..."_

Lílian não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se empurrava Tiago e saia correndo ou se ficava para ver o que ele realmente queria, pois tinha que reconhecer que estava curiosa para chegar até o fim, seja lá o que fosse. Sua respiração agora estava ofegante e suas bochechar muito rosadas, ela fechou os olhos para que estes parassem de cruzar com os olhos de Tiago que encostou seu rosto no dela, fazendo com que ela sentisse a respiração dele em seu pescoço e ficasse ainda mais tensa quando ele começou a sussurrar nos ouvidos da menina que estava a ponto de derreter:

- Pode deixar, eu não vou beijar você Lilian. Eu não me aproveitaria de você. Só queria dar boa noite! – disse ele se afastando e dirigindo-se até a porta que dava para a sala de jantar da casa.

Quando Lílian abriu os olhos ainda trêmula, se dando conta do que ele havia feito, ela pegou a primeira coisa que estava na sua frente e atirou no garoto.

- Você me da nojo Tiago Potter! – gritou ela. Porém o vermelho tomate passou rente a orelha esquerda de Tiago, acertando a parede de limpos azulejos brancos que agora encontravam-se avermelhados.

- Você é definitivamente louquinha por mim. – ele olhou pata trás e sorriu de um jeito zombeteiro, depois se voltou a caminhar de volta para o sótão.

Na manhã seguinte Lílian, que mal dormiu a noite, acordou cedo para arrumar o café para a avó e os pais que chegariam logo. Quando terminou de fazer o suco, sua avó, uma senhora baixinha e gordinha com cabelos muito brancos e olhos verdes iguais aos da neta, apareceu cheia se sacolas com muitas variedades de pães, bolos e biscoitos, como ela costumava fazer quando ia visitar sua família:

- Vovó! –disse ela correndo para abraçá-la e ajudá-la com as sacolas. – Deixa-me pega isso, está muito pesado para a senhora carregar.

- Você sabe como Mamãe é, Lili. Ela não nos deixar ajudá-la com as bagagem de mão. - disse a Senhora Evans que apareceu logo atrás.

- Mas é claro, não sou uma velha inválida! – disse ela com firmeza e abraçando novamente a menina.– Deixe-me ver você. – continuou ela olhando Lílian.- Minha querida, você está magra de mais, neste colégio não lhe dão de comer ?

-Não vovó, me alimento muito bem, não se preocupe. Mas vejo que a Senhora vai me fazer engordar pelo menos 5 quilos!

- Eu fiz seu pai passar no mercadinho para comprar mais algumas coisinhas, além das que trouxe se casa, para vocês. Onde está Petúnia?

- Está lá em cima dormindo.

- E onde estão os rapazes que vieram com você?

- Também estão dormindo. – disse Lílian tentado não lembrar da noite anterior.

-Sua mãe me disse que são garotos adoráveis.

-Sim, e são bem educados também! – disse Senhora Evans pegando a toalha para forrar a mesa.

"_Não, eles não uma farsa! Principalmente aquele imbecil do Potter_! – pensou ela"

- E então vovó onde está o Pitoco?

- Ele está lá fora com seu pai! Vá até lá minha filha e traga-o para dentro para está muito frio e aproveite e ajude seu pai.

A menina saiu correndo de camisola e pantufas, só pegou o casaco da mãe sobre o sofá. Lá fora estava o Sr. Evans cheio de malas e a seu lado um pequeno cachorro, que se assemelhava a uma salsicha gorda, rodava em sua volta:

- Pitoco!- chamou Lílian , fazendo com que o cachorro corresse até ela.- E ai fofo fez boa viagem?- continuo ela falando com o bichinho , que a lambia sem parar.- Você é o cachorro mais fofo desse mundo.

- Ainda bem que você veio minha filha. Ele não desgrudou de mim e não me deixava levar as coisas para dentro.

- Vejo que a vovó se superou mais uma vez!

- Mais bagagem a cada ano – completou – Um dia ela traz a casa inteira. E você acredita que ela me fez parar para comprar mais pão! Aqui dentro tem quilos e mais quilos de comida.

- Eu acredito sim. Deixa eu levar isso para dentro. – disse ela pegando as malas da mão do pai. – Venha Pitoco! Vamos lá pra dentro.

No sótão, Tiago estava acordando de sua ótima noite de sono. Ele não achava que Lílian estava apaixonada, mas agora sabia que tinha uma chance bem razoável de conquistar a garota.

Sirius, por outro lado, acordou com uma bruta dor de cabeça e nem perguntou da noite passada, pois não fazia idéia da cena com o tomate e nem estava interessado em continuar a bancar o cupido naquele momento.

- Levanta logo Sirius. – disse Tiago puxando o cobertor do amigo – Vamos tomar café.

- Pára com isso, Tiago. – reclamou Sirius se encolhendo no colchão - Eu não estou com fome. Pode ir tomar café que prefiro ficar dormindo mais um pouco.

- Mas você tem que ir se apresentar para a avó da Lílian que, pelos barulhos lá embaixo, já deve ter chagado.

- Ai que droga. Eu não sou educado nem com a minha avó e vou ter que ficar dando uma de bom garoto com a avó dos outros. – disse Sirius se levantando com raiva.

- A culpa é sua. Foi você quem resolveu se fazer de bom moço pra mãe da Lílian. Agora agüenta firme e pense que o feriado já está acabando.

- Está bem... – disse Sirius pegando sua calça que havia sido jogada no chão na noite anterior e colocando por cima do calção com o qual havia dormido.

- Vê se você lava pelo menos o rosto. – disse Tiago jogando uma blusa limpa para o amigo.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. – respondeu Sirius deixando claro que faltava pouco para ele desistir de descer e voltar para a cama, então era melhor Tiago para de insistir.

Quando chegaram ao primeiro ainda todos estavam tomando café, Lílian nem sequer olho Tiago , enquanto a Senhora Evan se levantava e dizia para eles se juntarem ao resto da família. Petúnia estava quase dormindo sobre a mesa, o que mostrava que provavelmente a mãe a acordara para ver a avó.

- Então são vocês os adoráveis amigos da minha neta?- disse ela com um amável sorriso.

- Não somos tão adoráveis assim.- respondeu Sirius – Desculpe-me, meu nomes é Sirius Black. E este ao meu lado é Tiago Potter. – as apresentações já estavam começando a cansar Sirius que ficou imaginando a noite de Natal com os outros parentes desconhecidos de Lílian.

- OH, sim, meu chamo Helena.- disse ela – Sentem-se , vamos!

Definitivamente ela era uma versão mais velha da Senhora Evans.

- Meu filho, você está passado mal? – perguntou ela à Sirius, pois sua aparência era péssima.

- Não senhora, é que eu não dormi muito bem a noite. – respondeu ele.

- Lílian querida, você tem trabalho hoje?

- Sim. E por ser véspera de natal temos que chagar mais cedo, pois vamos sair lá pelas 18 horas.

- Mais que povinho mais mercenário, até na véspera eles obrigado as pessoas a trabalharem! – disse Dona Helena.

- Concordo com a senhora! – disse Sirius se servindo de mais chá.

- Vocês passaram bem a noite Tiago? – perguntou a Senhora Evans.

- Sim, ocorreu tudo muito bem, ontem fomos comer pizza depois do trabalho. Conhecemos o primo da Melissa, o William.

- Oh, sim , um bom rapaz é esse William, alem de ser um excelente jogador de rugby. – disse o Senhor Evans.- Você sabe jogar rugby Tiago?

- Infelizmente não senhor.

- Como não ? Impossível! Vou ensiná-lo da próxima vez que vier aqui. Mas venha quando não estiver nevando.

- Sim senhor. Agradeço o convite! Com certeza virei!- disse ele olhando para Lilian , que nada disse, apenas olhou furiosa.

"_Não haverá próxima vez papai_!" – pesou ela.

Algum tempo depois Sirius começou a sentir alguma coisa se entrelaçado em seus pés, quando ele viu o que era deu um pulo e subiu em cima da cadeira.

- Oh, não tenho medo, este é o Pitoco. É um cãozinho inofensivo.- Dona Helena.

- Não é medo – justificou-se Sirius por ter agido como uma mulherzinha fugindo de uma terrível e ameaçadora barata - Ele só me assustou. – descendo da cadeira... - Eu adoro animais! – ...e passando a mão na cabeça do cachorrinho que ficou todo contente abanado seu rabo.

- Agora ele não vai soltar mais você! – disse Marta sorrindo. Dito e feito Pitoco não largou Sirius até que este fosse para o trabalho.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Gabi:** Finalmente um capítulo com tamanho descente depois dos últimos fragmentos de capítulo minúsculos. Espero que vcs gostem 

A fic já está acabando. Mais dois ou três capítulo e vamos dar início ao nosso novo projeto que vai envolver o Sirius como protagonista.

**>>>>Capítulo 8 **

O dia no shopping foi estranhamente calmo para uma véspera de Natal. Bom, pelo menos para os ajudantes de papai Noel, pois os adultos estavam tão ocupados com suas compras de última hora que não tinham tempo para levar as crianças para fazerem seus pedidos ao bom velhinho e tirarem uma foto para guardar de recordação.

- Nunca fiquei tão feliz pelas pessoas deixarem para fazer tudo na última hora. – comentou Sirius acompanhando com os olhos o movimento frenéticos nas lojas.

- Eu não queria estar na pele de um vendedor hoje. – replicou Tiago – Sua cabeça melhorou?

- Estranhamente, sim. Parece que a medicina dos trouxas também tem alguma serventia.

- Não comece outra vez com essa rixa. Você não aprendeu nada nesses últimos dias?

- Calma, Tiago. Eu só estava fazendo um comentário por pura brincadeira. Esses últimos dias foram... esclarecedores. Mas pelo menos vencemos o desafio.

- Como assim "vencemos o desafio"?

- Nós vivemos cem por cento como trouxas. Não usamos magia nem uma única vez.

- Mas só por causa da poção do Lupin. Se não fosse por ele, algum de nós já teria usado um feitiço para calar a boca de uma dessas criancinhas chatas.

- O motivo não importa. A questão é que nós conseguimos sobreviver e até que nos saímos muito bem.

- Você está contando com a vitória cedo demais. Ainda temos que passar algum tempo aqui. O feriado só termina em três dias, no sai 27 de dezembro.

- Sei disso. Mas papai Noel vai embora depois do Natal e os ajudantes vão junto. Ou seja, não teremos mais que trabalhar e poderemos aproveitar o resto do feriado.

- Não tenha tanta certeza... Por falar no Lupin, como será que ele está?

- O coitado vai ter que passar a véspera de Natal sozinho com o mala do Pedro.

- O Pedro é seu amigo, sabia? Não era pra você falar mal dele.

- Ele não é tão meu amigo assim. Você sabe que ele só grudou no nosso pé como uma tentativa desesperada de ter um pouco de popularidade e de se proteger dos garotos mais fortes. Ele é um oportunista e sabe que eu penso isso dele, mas não está nem ai.

- É véspera de Natal, Sirius. – insistiu Tiago com um tom repreendedor.

- E daí?

- E daí que você deveria guardar toda essa sua sinceridade para os outros dias do ano.

- Está bem, mas não sei o porquê de tanta sensibilidade logo agora. Aliás, não dei os parabéns por ontem. Você me deixou orgulhoso!

- E deixei a Lílian brava. Você acredita que ela jogou um tomate em mim depois que você foi deitar?

- Sério? Não sabia que a Lílian era tão violenta.

- Mas ela errou e acertou na parede da cozinha. Ela ficou muito irritada mesmo. Acho melhor dar um tempo pra ela.

- Melhor mesmo. E então, curioso para saber como os trouxas comemoram o Natal?

- Na verdade estou mais para apavorado. Imagina só: a família inteira da Lílian vai estar ai. Vai que algum tio encrenca com a gente.

- Tem razão. Estaremos sozinhos no terreno inimigo. Mas como você mesmo disse, é véspera de Natal. Não acho que eles vão iniciar uma caça às bruxas esta noite.

* * *

Os três voltaram juntos do trabalho. Lílian continuou não dando muita conversa para os meninos que aceitaram a trégua de Natal e também não falaram mais. 

A garota ruiva adiantou-se para abrir a porta já esperando a festa que sua avó faria quando visse que ela havia chegado, no entanto, apenas Pitoco percebeu que a jovem havia entrado. Deparou-se com sua avó sentada na poltrona da sala conversando animadamente com um jovem rapaz enquanto tomava um chá.

Ela estava tão entretida que Lílian viu-se forçada a anunciar sua chegada para chamar a atenção:

- Oi vovó. Cheguei. – disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios, mas em parte decepcionada por não ter sido recepcionada com a mesma festa de sempre.

- Lili minha querida. – disse a anciã caminhando em direção à neta para dar-lhe um abraço – Que bom que você chegou. Nós estávamos justamente conversando com seu outro amigo que acabou de chegar.

- Amigo? Que amigo? – perguntou Lílian antes de reparar em quem era o estranho que havia se levantado do sofá: Remus Lupin, ainda cheio fuligem por ter usado o pó de flú para chegar à casa da garota.

A avó de Lílian estava na sala quando Lupin rolou para fora da lareira todo sujo. Primeiro ela se assustou pensando que se tratava de um ladrão, mas logo o mal entendido foi resolvido quando o rapaz explicou que era do colégio de Lílian. A mãe de Marta sabia sobre o colégio de bruxos no qual a neta estava matriculada, assim não foi difícil para Lupin convencê-la de que era um bruxo. A única decepção foi o fato de que Lupin não poderia fazer demonstrações de suas aptidões mágicas em razão da proibição do Ministério da Magia, mas isso não foi impedimento para que a avó de Lílian se entretece em conversar com o jovem sextoanista de Hogwarts e acabasse sem perceber a chegada da neta.

- Oi Evans. – cumprimentou Remus meio sem graça pela situação e ao repara o espanto da garota.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sirius que entrava na casa junto com Tiago.

- Não disse que eles não iam demorar! – disse a avó de Lílian se dirigindo ao rapaz.

- Remus? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius apertando a mão do amigo – Que bom ver você.

- Vim passar o Natal com vocês.

- Que bom que você veio. Ninguém merece passar a véspera de Natal sozinho em um colégio. Natal foi feito para se comemorar em família. – disse a senhora Helena.

- E parece que todo mundo escolheu resolveu escolher justo a "minha" família. – comentou Lílian.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Lili?

- Nada, vovó. Só estou pensando alto. – disse ela olhando feio para os marotos.

Lílian ficou observando a cena sem querer acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Seu feriado já não estava muito bom tendo que lidar com dois dos marotos e tudo tendia a piorar com a chegada do terceiro. Será que todos os bruxos eram inconvenientes o suficiente para não se sentir em incomodados por estarem em um lugar sem serem foram convidados ou isso era coisa dos marotos? E ela que pensava que Lupin era o mais sério dos quatro e que jamais se prestaria a esse tipo de papel, mas pelo visto havia se enganado.

- Por que vocês não sobem e mostram o sótão para o amigo de vocês enquanto eu preparo um lanchinho?

- Claro vovó. – disse Lílian com um sorriso que durou somente o tempo de sua avó deixar a sala.

Os quatro subiram para o sótão e assim que teve certeza de que a porta estava bem fechada para evitar que o barulho chegasse às outras partes da casa, Lílian foi tirar a limpo o que estava acontecendo, porque ela, diferente de sua família, não estava tão nada feliz com a situação. Está certo que eles são estavam sendo bem tratados, pois todos acreditavam que se tratavam de amigos de Lílian e com certeza eles seriam colocados para fora aos ponta-pés se ela resolvesse revelar que na verdade eles eram quase inimigos no colégio, mas a jovem ainda não achava certo envolver sua família em sua rixas e preferia resolver seus problemas sem precisar apelar para o auxílio deles.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lupin? – inquiriu Lílian – Agora minha casa virou abrigo de bruxos sem-teto?

-Por que tanta hostilidade? – perguntou Tiago logo que ouviu o desabafo da menina.

- Com licença, não falei com você!

- Desculpe-me, mas eu avisei que viria. Eu não queria atrapalhar o projeto dos Sirius e do Tiago, então fiz tudo sem usar magia também. Escrevi uma carta e coloquei em uma das caixas de correio trouxa faz dois dias. Como você não respondeu, achei que não tinha se oposto. – explicou Remus. O sistema de correio dos bruxos com sua corujas era muito mais eficiente que o sistema trouxa, daí a confusão de Remus que esperava a mesma efetividade dos carteiros, mas teve sua expectativa frustrada frente à morosidade dos correios. A desculpa foi suficiente pata convencer Lílin que, por outro lado, acabou descobrindo outro fato relevante na fala de Remus.

- Espera ai... Então você também sabia que eles estavam vindo para a minha casa? – disse a garota ruiva dirigindo uma olhar incriminador para Tiago, como se a revelação de Remus deixasse clara a participação daquele no plano de Sirius de usar sua casa como pensão durante o feriado.

- Bem, eu só soube porque o Sirius pediu pra eu escrever uma carta para a sua mãe como se você a estivesse comunicando que levaria dois amigos para passar o Natal.

- Eu não sabia que você também estava envolvido nessa cretinice, Lupin. – disse Lílian brava – Pensei que você fosse melhor que esse dois.

- Desculpe, mas eu não tive como me negar depois de ter feito aquela poção que tirou os... – Sirius, mais que depressa, tapou a boca de Remus para que ele não revelasse o motivo pelo qual os dois estavam indo tão bem em sua tentativa de reproduzir o estilo de vida trouxa, sem tentar fazer qualquer tipo de feitiço.

- Que poção é essa?

- Não tem poção nenhuma. – disse Sirius prontamente.

- Eu acho que tem uma poção sim! O Tiago já falou alguma coisa sobre isso quando a gente estava no metrô no primeiro dia de trabalho de vocês. É melhor vocês me explicarem exatamente o que é porque isso está me cheirando a trapaça.

- Vocês não sabem ficar com a boca fechada? – repreendeu Sirius, pois foi o único que nada falou acerca da poção de Remus – Isso que dá lidar com amadores.

- Não fale como se fosse um grande segredo. – disse Tiago – Na véspera da viagem o Remus fez uma poção para que nós não pudéssemos usar magia por duas semanas.

- "_Primeiro dia de trabalho?"_ – cortou Lupin, tirando a mão de Sirius da frente de sua boca – Vocês dois estão trabalhando? Em que? – interessado na novidade – Quem diria. Nunca pensei que viveria para ver vocês dois pegando no pesado.

- E não vai ver. Hoje foi nosso último dia. – resmungou Sirius.

Lílian disse em tom de despeito, referindo-se a sua recente descoberta acerca da poção:

- Eu sabia. – e parou um pouco para cruzar os braços e manter uma posição defensiva - Não tem jogo limpo com vocês, não é?

- Grande coisa. Nós poderíamos usar magia e ninguém nunca ia ficar sabendo. Essa poção do Remus impediu a gente de trapacear.

- Claro, porque vocês não planejavam ser honestos, não é?

- Talvez não se soubéssemos que você ficaria armando pequenas armadilhas para nos pegar. Sua mãe me contou da máquina de lavar louça... – disse Tiago desmascarando a primeira armação de Lílian ainda no dia em que eles chegaram – e que você disse que nós fazíamos questão de fazer tudo do "_modo antigo_".

- Eu estava com raiva por vocês terem invadido minha casa. O que esperavam que eu fizesse? Fingisse que nada tinha acontecido? Eu fui muito complacente não revelando o joguinho de vocês logo de cara.

- E você só não fez isso porque queria nos observar de perto, não é? Para ter certeza de que nosso feriado seria tão miserável quanto possível. - disse ele.

- Assim como o meu está sendo! – gritou ela. -Você quer fazer parece que eu estou errada, mas quem começou com isso tudo foi você.

- Isso tudo foi só porque eu cheguei? – perguntou Remus paralelamente para Sirius, já que os haviam sido excluídos da discussão e só estavam observando os dois.

- Não, não. Eles já estavam assim antes.

- Ótimo. Então vou fazer um favor para nós dois. – disse Tiago dado a volta na cama onde estava dormindo, pegando sua mochila e passando a arrumá-la – Remus, Sirius, arrumem suas coisas também.

- Você vai embora? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não era isso que você queria?

- Não. Eu queria que vocês não tivessem vindo para cá desde o início. - disse ela retrucando com grosseria.

- Bom, isso não dá mais pra mudar. Eu vou me despedir da senhora Evans. Vocês dois se apressem. – disse Tiago olhando sério para os amigos e saindo do quarto improvisado. Lílian não estava esperando essa reação do rapaz, mas se deu por satisfeita quando o viu saindo decidido. Parecia que ela havia vencido a guerra, mas isso não estava sendo tão satisfatório quanto havia imaginado. Algo estava entalado atravessado em sua garganta e dessa vez não eram mais ofensas. Talvez tivesse exagerado... Todavia, agora não era hora de se arrepender!

Olhou para os outros dois garotos que esperavam qualquer reação por parte dela e lançou um último olhar que acabou revelando seu desapontamento com o desfecho da situação:

- Vocês vão precisar de uma desculpa muita boa pra convencerem minha mãe a deixar vocês irem embora na véspera de Natal. – tentou desfarçar.

- Ou quem sabe seja a hora de contarmos a verdade. – disse Sirius – Acho que assim vamos embora aos pontapés.

- Não precisa exagerar Black. E se você fizer isso agora, vai magoar minha mãe e estragar o Natal da minha família.

- Então o que você sugere?

- Não sei. Não sou boa para inventar estórias. Essa especialidade é sua. – disse ela virando de costas e caminhando para a saída quando Sirius a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera um pouco.

- Que foi?

- Quero conversar com você.

- Não tenho mais nada para falar.

- Ótimo, então você pode só escutar. - disse ele largando o braço de Lílian.

- Eu vou esperar lá fora. – disse Lupin saindo do quarto.

- Então, o que você quer me dizer?

- Bom ... – disse ele dando um longo suspiro.- Eu gostaria de me desculpar por tudo que eu fiz com você durante o feriado. Por ter importunado você, aprontado e armado tudo para vir pra cá. Meu plano acabou sendo um desastre e tendo um desfecho que eu não esperava.

- Talvez você devesse parar de tentar manipular as pessoas.

- Eu só queria criar uma oportunidade para você e o Tiago se conhecerem de verdade. No colégio as coisas não estavam indo muito bem já que tinha aquela pequena rixa entre nós. Pensei que se vocês passassem algum tempo juntos, você mudaria seus sentimentos em relação a ele. Mais o vejo que não deu muito certo. – disse ele se sentando desanimadamente na cama - Você pode estar achando que eu só quero aliviar o lado do Tiago, mas isso é serio.

- Eu também não esperava esse fim. Não que eu tenha gostado de toda essa armação, mas... – disse ela.

- Mas o que? Não precisa dizer... você se encantou com a nossa presença aqui. – disse Sirius tentando representar os pensamentos de Lílian, mas de uma forma exagerada.

- Digamos que eu acabei me acostumando apesar da brigas. – achando graça do jeito com que Sirius sempre fazia conseguia quebrar o clima.

- Que dizer então que você me perdoa amiga Lili?

- Sim, mas só por é Natal. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Eu tenho que ser generosa senão não ganho presente.

- Então quer dizer que você não vai querer se vingar de mim?

- Eu não estaria tão certo disso. – disse franzindo a sobrancelha e fingindo um olhar diabólico - Estou brincando, acho que o que eu armei já esta de bom tamanho, não está?

- Sim, e me atrevo a dizer que você é quase tão boa quanto eu.

Lilian riu.

- Bom, como já esta tudo resolvido, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas caso contrário to Tiago me deixa pra trás.

- E onde vocês vão ficar?- perguntou ela demonstrando algum interesse.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Dependo do Tiago.- disse ele pegando uma meia no chão - Mas provavelmente ficaremos no Caldearão Furado, nessa época do ano ele fica praticamente vazio e também é o que eu mais conheço.

- Ele está muito zangado, não é? – disse ela nervosa se levantando e ajudando Sirius com suas coisas.

- Será que estou sentindo uma ponta de arrependimento? – disse Sirius. - Isso não combina com a "_Lilian-cabeça-dura_".

- Não, eu continuo a mesma de sempre. É pena, não arrependimento.

- Sim, sei... – concordou Sirius sabendo eu ela só estava tentando percebendo que ela estava falando aquilo por falar.

* * *

A mãe e a avó de Lílian, como previsto, ficaram inconsoláveis com a partida dos meninos: 

- Pensei que eles iriam passar a véspera de Natal com a gente.

- Quem diria que os pais do Tiago fossem voltar de sua viagem às Filipinas a tempo do Natal. - disse Lílian reforçando a desculpa inventada pelos meninos. Ela estava com o cabelo ruivo preso partido de lado e preso em duas tranças embutidas e vestida com um vestido branco bordado de dourado.

- Estranho, porque o Remus não me contou que só havia vindo para dar o recado e acompanhar-los. Pra mim ficou parecendo que ele também tinha vindo passar a noite com a gente.

– Mas pelo menos eles vão estar em família e é isso que importa, não é? – disse Marta no que Lílian respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, pois sabia que na verdade os meninos estavam no Beco Diagonal.

- Claro mãe. – disse ela terminando de decorar a torta de maçã que seria servida como sobremesa.

A campainha logo tocou. Eram Lara, irmã de Geraldo, seu marido Richard e seus dois filhos pequenos, Henry e Charles. Eles chegaram já arrumados para o jantar e carregados de presentes que foram depositados debaixo do pinheiro que o Sr. Evans havia colocado na sala e que terminava de enfeitar com a ajuda de Petúnia que não parava de resmungar:

- Vocês foram os primeiro a chegar.

- Podemos ajudar com a árvore? - disse Henry logo, puxando seu irmão pelo braço.

- Claro.

- É bom que eu vou poder ir fazer outra coisa. – disse Petúnia querendo se livrar do serviço.

- Como ir ajudar sua mãe na cozinha, não é? – disse Geraldo.

- Mas pai, eu tenho que ligar para o Valter.

- Você vai encontrar com ele em pouco tempo, já que ele também vem jantar conosco.

- Que raiva. Não sei porque não posso passar o Natal na casa do meu namorado. – reclamou Petúnia caminhando para a cozinha.

* * *

Os outros convidados não demoram muito para chegar: os outros tios de Lílian e, é claro, Melissa cujos pais eram judeus e, por isso, não comemoravam o nascimento de Jesus já que não o reconheciam como o Messias. A garota, por outro lado, não dava tanta importância para essas incompatibilidades de credo e se divertia nas comemorações cristãs: 

- Obrigada por ter me convidado de novo. – disse Melissa tirando o gorro, o cachecol e o casaco – E isso é para a senhora. – entregando um embrulho com um laço vermelho.

- Não precisava, querida. Você sabe que já e quase da família. – respondeu Marta recolhendo tudo e guardando no armário – O presente vai para debaixo da árvore para ser aberto junto com os outro.

- Cadê a Lílian? – passando os olhos pela sala e não encontrando a amiga.

- Ela está no quarto. Ela está tentando esconder, mas ficou um pouco chateada com a partida dos meninos.

- O Sirius e o Tiago foram embora? Mas por quê?

- Os pais do Tiago chegaram de viagem então os meninos foram passar o Natal com eles.

- Não sabia disso. – disse Melissa que já estava imaginando o que realmente havia acontecido – Vou lá falar com a Lili.

* * *

_Toc_ – _Toc _

- Posso entrar? – apontando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Claro, Mel. – disse a menina ruiva, se sentando na cama onde estava deitada.

- O que você tem?

- Eu só estou cansada. Arrumar a ceia de Natal não é fácil.

- Tem certeza que isso não tem a ver os meninos terem ido embora?

- Estou um pouco chateada com isso também. A culpa foi meio que minha.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Melissa já se sentando e abraçando uma almofada.

- O Remus, outro amigo dos dois, chegou aqui em casa e eu fui um pouco grossa e os acusei de invadir a minha casa.

- Mas você já tinha feito isso antes, não?

- Sim, mas dessa vez a briga foi mais feia.

- E ai?

- E ai que os brigamos e o Tiago resolveu ir embora para um hotel ou coisa assim. Agora fiquei com a consciência pesada por ter provocado isso, principalmente depois do Sirius pedir desculpas e porque o Remus, diferente dos dois, tinha avisado que vinha. Só que ele usou o correio e a carta não chegou a tempo. Na verdade, acho que a carta nunca vai chegar, porque provavelmente ele nem colocou meu endereço, já que está acostumado a usar corujas.

- Como é que as corujas sabem todos os endereços onde têm que estragar as cartas? – comentou Melissa.

- Não sei, mas é bastante prático. Você viu se o Valter já chegou? A Petúnia estava insuportável.

- Chegou sim. Os dois estão na sala e eles definitivamente são almas gêmeas.

_... emoções dos últimos capítulo..._


	10. Capítulo 9

Desculpa a demora. Foi um mês de muitas provas e estudos. --''

Espero que gostem destes cap. ele é o penúltimo.O.o

Semana q vêm estarei super livre pra escrever,pq já vão ter terminado minhas provas de vestibular, e com certeza postaremos último.

E em breve,muito breve mesmo, teremos uma surpresa,aguardem !

beijos .

Manu

PS: OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS !

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9**

As meninas continuaram conversando até que Marta entrou o quarto e avisou que estava quase na hora deles abrirem os presentes, já que os primos de Lílian não agüentavam mais a ansiedade e acabariam quebrando algo, pois toda vez que passavam pela árvore pegavam uma caixa e a sacudiam na tentativa de descobrir o que tinha lá dentro.

Normalmente eles esperariam até depois do jantar, mas aquele ano a ordem dos eventos teria que se inverter também porque Petúnia ainda teria que passar algum tempo com a família de Valter e não poderia chegar muito tarde na casa dos futuros sogros.

Todos se reuniram ao redor da árvore e Helena sentou-se em uma cadeira perto dos presentes e passou a pegar um de cada vez, ler o cartão e entregá-lo ao seu dono, tudo sendo observada bem de perto por Pitoco, que se sentou folgadamente a seu lado.

Os presentes pareceram agradar a todos, principalmente os menores que se apressaram em montar o trenzinho que haviam ganhado. Só Lílian continuava desolada, o que vez com que todos achassem que não havia gostado de seus presentes. Ela estava sentada na varanda de fora quando seu pai percebeu sua ausência e foi ver o que estava acontecendo:

- Que foi, filha? Não gostou dos presentes? Você pode ir à loja e trocar por crédito. – disse Geraldo que ainda não sabia exatamente como lidar com a mudança constante de humor das filhas adolescentes.

- Não é isso pai. Eu gostei dos presentes. – disse ela tentando disfarçar um sorriso – Verdade.

- Quer que eu chame sua mãe? – perguntou Geraldo imaginando que fosse um problema de mulher.

- Não pai. Já disse que não é nada. Daqui a pouco eu me junto a vocês. – disse ela.

- Deixa que eu fico aqui fora ,Senhor Evans. – disse Melissa parada na frente da porta.

- Está bem, meninas. – disse ele se levantando para entrar – Mas não demorem porque está frio.

Sabendo bem o motivo de todo o desanimo da amiga, Melissa resolveu dar um empurrãozinho, pois sabia q Lilian iria morrer ali, sentada, olhando para o nada e remoendo as coisas ao invés de deixar seu orgulho de lado e tomar alguma atitude:

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... – começou ela - O Sirius saiu foi embora sem se despedir. - disse desanimada, fazendo cara de triste. - Eu acho que ele não gostou de mim.

- Bom eu avisei pra você não se aproximar dele – disse Lilian sem olhar a amiga - No final, todos são iguais!

- Que bom que você está me animando desse jeito.

- Desculpa, mas hoje foi um daqueles dias que eu mesma não estou me aturando. – disse ela se levantando.

- Apesar de tudo, gostei muito de conhecer o Sirius. Foi bastante divertido.

- Sim, no final acabou sendo. – concordou a garota esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- É uma pena, mas provavelmente não vou mais vê-lo.

- Você pode mandar _coruja_ para ele de vez em quando. Não tem problema algum. Acho até que ele vai gostar.

- É, mas não vou "vê-lo"... sabe, pessoalmente. – choramingou Melissa.

- Isso não será o fim do mundo!

- Não, mas em que hotel mesmo eles estão?

- Bom, não sei exatamente, mas por que quer saber?

- Hum, nada, só uma coisinha que me passou pela cabeça.

- Melissa, você não me engana! Você quer ir até lá!

- E por que não? – continuou Melissa, já que Lílian havia mordido a isca era só continuar a jogar idéias para a amiga sem que ela percebesse que estava sendo conduzida.

- Porque não! Porque é natal, porque minha casa está cheia. Fora que não temos como ir.

- Bom isso é muito fácil de resolver. Garanto que se você falar com sua mãe que está indo ver os garotos ela vai até querer ir com você. E quanto ao meio de transporte - riu Melissa - Você tem carteira de motorista, pode muito bem ir de carro.

- É, mas isso não significa que eu saiba efetivamente dirigir. Alias desde que eu tirei nunca mais pratiquei.

- Isso não tem problema. Dirigir é igual a andar de bicicleta: a gente nunca esquece. E você pode praticar agora!

- Por favor, não me peça isso...- suplicou Lilian.

- Por favor, vamos... Tenho que falar algo muito importante ao Sirius. Por favor! – suplicou Melissa juntando suas mãos e ajoelhando-se ao lado de Lilian.

- Não acredito nisso! Não acredito mesmo... – resmungou Lílian antes de ceder por completo.

- Isso é um "sim"?

- Talvez!

- Oba! Vou pegar minha bolsa. E pode deixar que eu mesma falo com sua mãe. Pode ir para a porta. – disse Melissa levantando-se animada e entrando.

Melissa mal entrou em casa e já estava de volta junto com a senhora Evans:

- Anda Lilian, o que está esperando! – disse ela parada em frente a porta – O carro está na garagem – continuou ela – Só peço uma coisa: não demore muito, porque não sei por quanto tempo ainda consigo segurar os mortos de fome aqui, e dirija com cuidado!

As duas entraram no carro.

- Por que não esta coisa não está ligando!

- Se você virar a chave, talvez ele ligue...

- Acho que é você quem deveria sentar aqui e dirigir. Nunca me dei bem com meios de transporte mesmo.- disse ela girando chave e seguindo.

Londres estava completamente vazia. Todos estavam em suas casas passando a noite junta com suas famílias. As ruas estavam cobertas de neve e os postes e árvores cheios de luzes e enfeites:

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso! – voltou a dizer Lílian enquanto fazia uma curva.

- Lili, não reclame, até que está sendo divertido. Uma aventura para quebrar a rotina.

- Isso não vai acabar bem. Eu nem sei ao certo onde eles estão!

- Não tem problema. A gente procura.

- Como se fosse algo fácil.

-Lili, está tarde, mas mesmo assim acho que você deveria parar nos sinais.

- Você não quer chegar rápido? – replicou Lílian.

-Sim, mas vai que vem um carro mágico e bate na gente. Tudo pode acontecer nessas horas.

-Ah não vai acontecer nada, "_está sendo divertido_"... "_Uma aventura para quebrar a rotina chata_"... – disse Lilian repetindo o que a amiga havia falado.

- Acho que vai ser divertido agora. – disse Melissa apontando para trás.- Tem um guarda seguindo a gente. Você deveria encostar.

- Sim, eu já sei! – disse ela nervosa - Era só o que me faltava, uma multa!

- Boa noite garotas – disso o jovem guarda retirando o capacete.

- Feliz Natal ! – disse Melissa sorridente, já bolando uma tática para escapar da multa - Não está uma noite linda?

- Sim, esta. Bom se as senhoritas me permitirem, eu gostaria de ver os documentos do carro e sua carteira por favor. – disse ele referindo-se à Lilian.

- SIM, SIM, os documentos! Me desculpe. – disse ela procurando.

- Se o senhor me permite...- disse Melissa.

- O "Senhor" está no céu, pode me chamar de você.

-Sim. Então, o que VOCÊ está fazendo trabalhando até agora? É Natal. – disse Melissa tentando puxar conversa com o guarda, pois percebeu que Lilian não encontrava os documentos.

- Ah sim, fui escalado para a ronda de hoje. Alguém tem que manter a ordem na cidade, até mesmo na noite de natal.

- Que triste. Uma noite como esta se deveria passar reunido à sua família.

-Sim, mas minha família mora longe e eles pagam dobrado em feriados.

-Senhor, me desculpe, mas eu não estou conseguindo achar os documentos, acho que me esqueci deles. Eu sai com tanta presa que ...

- É realmente é muito triste.- continuou ele sem dar qualquer atenção ao que a garota disse – E pensar que todos devem estar juntos, sentados em frente a uma lareira quentinha, rodeados de presentes e se preparando para o jantar. Mas é a vida. Ano que vem eu com certeza passarei com todos das pessoas que de quem eu gosto.

- Bom eu sou judia, mas eu gosto muito do natal.

-É uma data linda. Mas ao mesmo tempo muito triste.

- Está se sentindo um pouco solitário não é?

-Sim esto...

- _Petrificus Totalus_– disse Lílian, lançando um feitiço no policial que ficou paralisado - Não temos tempo pra você ficar de papo furado com um guarda! – passando a marcha no carro e saindo depois de guardar a varinha no bolso do casaco.

- LILIAN, você enfeitiçou o pobre homem!

- Sim, você não parava de puxar conversa.

- E agora, ele vai ficar assim parado para sempre?

- Não, só por uns minutos. O tempo de sairmos do seu campo de visão.

- Nossa, eu nunca tinha ti visto lançar um feitiço! Por que você nunca lançou um feitiço pra eu ver antes?

- Porque nós não temos permissão para lançar feitiço fora da escola e eu provavelmente vou me encrencar por causa disso. – disse a jovem ruiva preocupada em prestar atenção na direção para não ser parada por outro policial.

- Nossa, não sabia que você estava tão ansiosa para encontrar os meninos a ponto de colocar em risco sua ficha criminal.

- Eu não tenho uma ficha criminal.

- Agora você tem mocinha. Não sei como os bruxos tratam esse tipo de situação, mas nós achamos algo muito grave atacar um guarda para se livrar de uma multa. – disse Melissa aumentando seu tom de voz na medida em que falava.

- Você estava tentando passar a conversa nele. – retrucou Lílian.

- Mas é isso que mulheres fazem para se livrarem das multas. – brincou Melissa, rindo da expressão séria da amiga - O que eles ensinam na sua escola?

- A acertarem feitiços paralisantes nos guardas e saírem correndo.

Sirius não se conformava e não queria deixar que os outros esquecessem o quanto ele estava contrariado por ter deixado a casa dos Evans, por isso não parava de reclamar:

- Tiago, você é um péssimo amigo! Como você pode fazer isso comigo! Nós poderíamos estar numa casa quentinha, cheia de comida da melhor qualidade, sendo paparicados por todos! Mas não! Estamos nessa espelunca, morrendo de fome, sem nada pra fazer!

- Você poderia ter ficado e ter agüentada a "_amiga Lili"_"por mais alguns dias.– disse Tiago ironizando.

- Ficar como, se você ORDENOU que eu arrumasse minhas coisas! Estamos sem dinheiro, sem nada! – lamentou mais uma vez Sirius.

- Bom não tenho culpa se o Gringottesestá fechado. – justificou-se Tiago - Alias, obrigada Lupin, se não fosse por você, provavelmente estaríamos na rua da amargura.

- Na rua da amargura! NÓS ESTAMOS NA RUA DA AMARGURA!

- Veja pelo lado bom: vamos passar o Natal todos reunidos! - disse Lupin, tentando melhorar a situação, mas não conseguindo ser muito convincente com o prato de sopa de ervilha gelada e o pão velho que teriam para a ceia bem na sua frente.

- Desculpe-me Lupin, mas nós sempre passamos o natal junto! A diferença é o lugar e a comida e tem o nível das pessoas. – disse Sirius olhando a sua volta e encontrando apenas alguns bruxos velho, sujos e mal encarados.

- Bom foi o melhor que eu consegui, ainda mais na noite de natal e com recursos financeiros limitados.

- SIM. Sim Lupin, eu sei, e eu também agradeço. Mas TODOS nós poderíamos estar numa situação um pouco melhor!

- POR MERLIM SIRIUS, CALA A BOCA! – gritou Tiago, já sem paciência. - Deixa e ser um bebê chorão. Pela manhã iremos embora e assim poderemos esquecer tudo de uma vez!

-Só quero esquecer a situação em que estamos... – resmungou Sirius.

- Deixa pra la...- disse Tiago levantando-se da mesa para ficar o mais longe possível de Sirius .

- Nossa, eu nunca vi o Tiago assim. Deve ter ao tudo errado durante o feriado.

- Que nada, ele é um resmungão! Ele está assim só porque a Lílian fez algumas pegadinhas.

- Que tipo de "pegadinhas"? – perguntou Lupin interessado na "aventura" dos amigos.

- Nós tivemos que trabalhar até a exaustão, como você já sabe... Ela também fingiu ser namorada do Tiago para se livrar no primo da Melissa, um cara bem bacana a propósito, alem de brigar com conosco o tempo todo... só isso.

- Nossa, a Lílian é do mal...- disse Lupin assustado e ao mesmo tempo surpreendido – Mas dá pra vê que você não se importou muito com isso tudo, não é mesmo?

- Sim, eu já esperava algo do tipo - disse Sirius acomodando-se – As mulheres podem ser bastante vingativas às vezes. Fora que foi um feriado bastante proveitoso.

-Claro. Tudo isso diz respeito a essa trouxa que você conheceu?

- Talvez. - disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Então você está começando a se interessar pelo mundo dos trouxas? Deveria começar a freqüentar as aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Lá vem você com esse historia de aulas, esquece Hogwarts por alguns instantes.

- Tem razão. Acho que vocês já tiveram aulas práticas demais.

- É uma pena que não pude me despedir dela.

- Por um acaso ela é uma menina loira, com uns peitões?

-Sim, você a viu? Muito gata não?

- Muito e acho q ela e a Lílian estão vindo em nossa direção... - disse Lupin apontando em direção à porta logo a sua frente, fazendo com que se virasse assustado.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Gabi:** Ho-ho-ho. Feliz Natal para todos! Presentinho(ou quase) para vocês. Demorou... tivemos alguns contratempos, mas a fic chegou ao fim. Espero que vocês gostem (apesar do português sofrível).

**Capítulo 10**

Sirius ficou por um instante olhando as meninas que caminhavam na direção dos dois. Palavras não conseguiriam expressar a alegria que o jovem maroto sentiu ao ver que seu Natal seria salvo. Talvez não seja pra tanto, mas ele ficou bastante animado, já que não havia muitas explicações para as duas estarem por aquelas redondezas. Certamente sua conversa com Lílian teve algum efeito:

- Eu sabia que Merlin ouviria minhas preces! – disse Sirius levantando-se e indo na direção das garotas – Vieram me resgatar do bruxo mal e me levar para um lindo castelo cheio de comida?

- Eu não acredito que você não se despediu de mim Sirius!- disse Melissa dando um tapinha de leve nos ombros do menino.

- Me desculpa, mas eu mal tive tempo arrumar as minhas coisas!

- Não interessa. Fiquei Magoada.

- Pronto, já disse o que veio dizer! Agora vamos embora. - disse Lílian virando-se e puxando a amiga.

- Espera ai, quer dizer que vocês vieram aqui só pra isso, pra brigar comigo?

- É. - disse Melissa piscando para ele sem que Lílian percebesse.

- Não acredito nisso! Vocês são más mesmo. Por favor, me matem. Não precisam ter pena de mim... E esqueçam que é Natal. – queixo-se Sirius.

- Boa noite meninas, como vão? - disse Lupin que já havia se reunido ao grupo.

- Olá Lupin.- disse Lílian.

- Então esse é o terceiro maroto?- disse Melissa - Muito prazer me chamo Melissa.

- O prazer é todo meu!- disse Lupin pegando a mão da menina e dando um beijo, fazendo com que Sirius se manifestasse.

- Mas o que é isso? Pode ir parando com essa palhaçada!

- Ele só estava sendo gentil. – disse a menina loira satisfeita com o aparente ciúme do rapaz - Será que eu poderia falar com você em particular?- continuou ela puxando Sirius para um canto, deixando os outros dois a sós.

- Onde está o Tiago? – perguntou Lílian percebendo que o menino não estava ali.

- Eu não sei. Ele não estava agüentando a resmungarão do Sirius e saiu. Voltou para o quarto, creio eu.

- Menos mal, eu não quero encontrar com ele. – disse ela tentando ocultar seu desapontamento por não encontrar o garoto.

- Lílian, eu gostaria de me desculpar mais uma vez com você. Eu realmente não fazia idéia do que aquela carta poderia causar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu é que devo desculpas. Tratei você muito mal quando estava em minha casa. Perdi o controle. – disse Lílian meio sem jeito. - Eu sei que você não faria nada por maldade.

- Tudo bem. Eu já tinha me esquecido disso. Mas mesmo assim obrigado.

- Que bom. Menos um problema. – disse a menina já mais aliviada.

- Tem tido muitos problemas ultimamente?

- Pra ser franca, sim! Mas eu não quero me lembrar deles no momento...

- Tá bom.

- Eu não acredito! O quarto está cheio de aranhas! – disse Tiago voltando no hall do hotel achando que seus amigos eram os únicos por lá - Será que você poderia ir da um jeito pra mim? O efeito da poção ainda não acabou.

- Ah sim, claro. – disse Lupin – Com licença Lílian.- neste momento vê os cabelos ruivos da menina, que tentava- se esconder com a bolsa.

- Não precisa se esconder. Não vou ficar aqui. – disse o menino com uma voz ríspida.

- Já vai tarde!

- Menininha irritante!

- Quanta maturidade! Me faça um favor e diga a Melissa para não demorar, porque vou lá fora esperando.

- Fale você mesma!

- Obrigada pela gentileza. – disse ela indo até a amiga.- Mel, estou lá fora esperando, não demore por favor. – disse rapidamente e saindo logo em seguida.

- OK.

* * *

Do lado de fora Lílian sentou-se sobre uma mureta, que estava coberta de neve, e ficou a espera da amiga. Pouco tempo depois ela escutou passos vindos em sua direção:

- Ainda bem que você não demorou, eu estou congelando aqui.- mas logo percebeu que não se tratava dela e sim de Tiago.

- Se está congelando, por que não vai lá pra dentro?

- Olha, eu não vim aqui para brigar com você mais uma vez. Na verdade é a ultima coisa que quero. Por isso se você veio aqui para isso, pode ir embora! Eu já desrespeitei todas as leis possiveis para chegar até aqui e ainda vou levar uma advertência porque enfeiticei um guarda de trânsito tagarela. – disse ela se levando e se afastando de Tiago.

- Mesmo! – disse ele cruzando os braços - Pelo visto você não para de me surpreender Evans...

- Não é hora para esse tipo de comentário. – ainda irritada.

- Tudo bem. O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Trazer a Melissa. Ela queria conversar com o Sirius.

- Ah, sim.Pelo menos pra eles essa estória toda teve um saldo positivo – disse Tiago sentando na mureta antes ocupada por Lílian.

- Você está pensando em ficar aqui fora ?

- É. A rua está deserta. É perigoso você fica aqui sozinha.

- É perigoso VOÇÊ ficar aqui fora. Eu tenho minha varinha para me defender, diferente de você que está temporariamente incapacitado.

- Certo. Se você não precisa de mim, estou voltando para dentro.

Lílian viu o garoto se levantando para entrar e pensou que aquela poderia ser sua última chance para resolver a questão de uma vez por todas. Há pouco tempo atrás ela estava e lamentando ter sido tão intransigente e agora estava fazendo o mesmo.

- Espera. Desculpa. – disse de forma nervosa - Viu! Eu fiz de novo. Você tentou ser educado e eu respondi mal mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem, acho que já me acostumei com isso.- disse o menino sorrindo.

- É que não sou muito boa em pedir desculpas.

- Sim, você nunca dá o braço a portar.

-Isso também!

- Então você me perdoa?

- Sim, eu aceito as suas desculpas.

- Que bom. – disse Lílian rindo.- E então, vocês não deram muita sorte com o hotel, não é?- continuou ela.

- Na verdade demos sim. Levando em consideração a época do ano e nossos limitados recursos financeiros. Pelo menos conseguimos um quarto.

- Um quarto com aranhas.

- Mas é melhor o que morrer congelado.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. Por que vocês não vão pra casa?- perguntou ela.

- Por que não podemos usar magia, e o _pó de flú_ do Lupin não dá para três pessoas.

- Então por que vocês não voltam lá pra casa? – ofereceu ela depois de engolir a duras penas seu orgulho - O sótão já está arrumado e tem comida pra um batalhão. Fora que dessa vez estou convidando. Eu teria que ser uma pessoa muito má pra deixar vocês passarem a véspera de natal sozinhos nessa espelunca.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu Tiago vacilante desviando os olhos para o chão para pensar melhor na proposta, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse se manifestar, Sirius apareceu desesperado, seguido por Melissa e Lupin, que pareciam também ter escutado toda a conversa:

- Sim nós vamos! – gritou – E não vou deixar você dizer o contrário. – apontando o dedo para Tiago - Se você quer ficar com suas aranhas e com a sopa rala de ervilha com pão velho, vá em frente, mas eu quero ter uma refeição digna e dormir em uma cama confortável e limpa. Você não tem mais autoridade para tomar decisões pelo grupo. Sua única decisão como líder trouxe a gente pra cá! Está na hora de retomar o poder e corrigir esse erro. Portanto, eu digo mais uma vez que vamos. Todos para o transporte trouxa!

- E nossas coisas? – perguntou Lupin.

- Nós não precisamos delas. – continuou Sirius com tom de discurso político- Pra que bens materiais? O que importa é o que sentimos. Aqui dentro bate um coração sabia?- disse Sirius batendo no peito.

- Sirius, acalme-se assim você vai ter um colapso!-disse Melissa, rindo do tom dramático usado pelo garoto.

- Ele só está dando mais um de seus _pitis_.- disse Tiago - Ele deveria tentar a carreira de ator.

- Mas então, vocês vão ou não?- perguntou Lílian.

- Por mim está tudo bem.- respondeu Tiago – Mas eu realmente acho que temos que voltar para acertar a conta e pegar nossas coisas.

- Ta bem, mas eu fico aqui para garantir que elas não vão nos deixar.

- Você está é arrumando desculpara para fazer os outros carregarem suas coisas por você, seu folgado. – disse Melissa – Deixa de ser preguiçoso e vamos lá. – puxando o garoto pelo braço.

* * *

Tudo correu bem durante o jantar, exceto por Petúnia que não gostou de ter que esperar tanto tempo pelo amigos da irmã, já que queria ir passar algum tempo com a família do namorado que era mais normal do que aquela covil de loucos.

A senhora Evans, por outro lado, estava muito contente em ver todos juntos em sua casa:

- A ceia estava divina Senhora Evans.- disse Sírios esfregando a barriga.

- Mas você comeu tão pouco! Coma mais um pedaço de torta!- disse ela colocando um enorme pedaço de torta de maçã no prato de Sirius.

-Se a Senhora insiste!- disse ele prontamente pegando uma boa colherada e colocando-a na boca.

-Sirius, assim você explode! – disse Melissa baixinho.

-Me deixe saborear as maravilhas da vida, não sei quando vou voltar a fazer isto!

-Então vá com calma!

-Estou calmo, muito calmo. – levando mais uma colherada a boca.

- Ele é sempre assim Lupin? – perguntou Melissa.

- Sempre. – disse Lupin.

- Remus,você está a meu favor ou contra mim?

-Amigo você sabe que não sei mentir, principalmente quando a pergunta veio de uma bela senhorita. – provocou para ver a reação do amigo.

-Lupin, não força a barra está bem! - disse ele olhando desconfiado para o amigo enquanto colocava o último pedaço da torta na boca.

- Toma, come outro pedaço – disse Lílian colocando um pedaço no prato.

- Esta bem, isso nunca será um sacrifício. - disse Sirius, folgando o cisto um buraco.

- A sua mãe cozinha muito bem Lílian.- disse Lupin.

- Não é pra mim que você tem que dizer isso. É pra minha mãe. Está ouvindo mãe? - gritou ela para que a senhora Evans escutasse. - O Lupin está elogiando sua comida.

- Sim, estava divina. – reiterou o elogio.

- Que bom que gostaram! Fico muito feliz.

A festa continuou e Sirius, de longe, foi o que mais se divertiu. Ele abraçou todos os parentes, deu comida escondida para o cachorro, brincou com as crianças e as ajudou de montar os brinquedos, e, no final da noite, já estava sendo chamado de "tio Sirius" pelos primos de Lílian.

Tudo ficou mais calmo depois que as visitas foram embora e Sirius, sempre pra frente, se ofereceu para arrumar a cozinha e colocou Tiago e Remus na jogada.

- Estava tudo muito bom, mas eu tenho que ir pra casa. – disse Melissa se despedindo de todos.

- Está tarde para você sair sozinha. Filha, por que você não acompanha a Melissa com um dos meninos?

- Não precisa, senhora Evans. Minha casa é logo ali.

- Mesmo assim. Eu fico preocupada. Algum de vocês se incomodaria em acompanhar as meninas ?

- De modo algum. – responde prontamente Sirius – Por que você não vai, Tiago? Eu já coloquei as luvas de lavar louça e nosso amigo Remus não pode voltar para Hogwarts sem essa experiência.

O rapaz olhou por trás dos óculos estudando a situação. A reação de Lílian não foi ruim então ele resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade. Afinal de contas, nem tudo estava perdido:

- Vamos lá. – respondeu – Eu só preciso pegar meu casaco.

* * *

A casa de Melissa era no fim da rua. O caminho até lá foi silencioso durante todo o percurso de ida, Lílian não parava de pensar na volta, pois ela estaria novamente sozinha com Tiago e essa idéia ainda a deixava um pouco inquieta depois dos últimos eventos.

Lílian ajeitou os braços no bolso do casaco ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o passo:

- Chegamos. Obrigada pela companhia. – disse Melissa dando um beijo de despedida no rosto de Lílian que acordou de seus pensamentos.

- Boa noite, Mel.

- Boa noite para você também Tiago. – continuou ela achando suas chaves a abrindo a porta.- Foi um prazer conhece-lo.Espero que você e os meninos voltem aqui mais vezes.- continuou ela.

- Vamos voltar. – disse Lílian assim que a porta se fechou, olhando de forma furtiva para Tiago.

Desde que suas brigas se intensificaram, o garoto parou de demonstrar abertamente suas intenções. Os convites e as insinuações de que o jogador de quadribol estava interessado nela cessaram e ela começava a imaginar qual teria sido o motivo. Talvez Tiago tivesse se cansado de tanta resistência ou talvez tivesse percebido, depois de conhecer Lílian um pouco melhor, que ela não era o tipo de menina que ele estava procurando.

O último pensamento deixou a jovem estudante um pouco aflita e a constatação disso a deixou ainda mais confusa, pois só poderia indicar que talvez ela estivesse começando a também se interessar pelo rapaz.

Tudo isso e eles nem estavam na metade do caminho...

Lílian se encolheu dentro do casaco, o que foi notado por Tiago:

- Você está com frio?

- Claro que não.

- Lílian... – disse Tiago decidido parando na calçada e sem se deixar trair por seu nervosismo, que sequer foi percebido pela garota.

- O que foi?

- Eu tenho... – enfiou a mão no bolso de casaco e tirou de lá um embrulho - um presente para você. Feliz Natal. – estendendo a mão com o embrulho para a garota que titubeou alguns instantes.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso. – disse ela completamente sem graça.

- Agora já foi. E eu perdi o papel para devolução então não tem como voltar atrás.

Lílian riu e pegou o pequeno embrulho verde a abriu. Era uma gargantilha dourada com o pingente de um sapo.

- Eu não gosto muito de sapos, mas este é bonitinho - disse ela.

- Eu achei que ele devia se mexer. Ia ser mais interessante.

- E que garota colocaria um sapo se mexendo no pescoço?

- Foi isso que a vendedora disse para me convencer. Ela ficou meio assustada quando perguntei se ele se mexia. – riu Tiago.

- Muito obrigada. – agradeceu Lílian aproximando-se de Tiago para abraçá-lo. Eles mal se tocaram e a garota já se afastou constrangida, mirando o chão.

- Vamos então. E melhor você não contar para o Sírius e o Remus. Eles ficaram sem presente este ano.

- Está bem.

Assim que chegaram na casa dos Evans encontraram a sala vazia a não ser pela presença do Senhor Evans, que os esperava sentado no sofá.

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? –disse ele impaciente levantando-se e olhando com desconfiança para os dois adolescentes como se querendo que eles confessassem algo de errado que tivessem feito.

Os dois permaneceram calados.

- Não seja irritante Geraldo, eles não demoraram 15 minutos. - disse Helena que surgia da cozinha naquele momento para salvar os dois - O que você queria? Que eles fossem correndo!

-Hum,está bem. Vamos dormir agora então... - disse ele apagando a luz do abajur e subindo vagarosamente a escada, seguido por Lilian, Tiago e a senhora Evans.

Na manhã seguinte os marotos acordaram não tão cedo e se despediram, dessa vez pra valer, da Família e de Lílian, pois na noite anterior haviam comunicados suas famílias de que estariam voltando. Agradeceram o jantar da noite passada e a estadinha e foram embora de metrô. Tiago e Lupin seguiram para a casa os Potters e Sirius para a sua casa.

* * *

Alguns dias depois...

A locomotiva vermelha encontrava-se rumo à Hogwarts, e animação dos estudantes com a volta à escola contagiava a todos. Sirius Lupin e Tiago encontrara-se dentro do trem:

- Tiago! A quanto tempo não o vejo ! – brincou Sirius.

- Pois é. Deve ter umas 48 horas... – disse Tiago abraçando o amigo.

- Como foi passar dois dias inteiros com sua família? – perguntou Lupin.

- Estranhamente normal. No inicio todos estranharam um pouco minha presença, já que eu não sou do tipo caseiro, mas depois acabaram se acostumando! – disse Sirius.- E vocês?

- Levei horas explicando o por quê de eu não estar em Hogwarts para minha mãe. E mais algumas falando que estava tudo bem. E ainda tinha que explicar o que o Remus estava fazendo lá comigo...

- Engraçado, eu sabia que ela faria isso.

- Pois é, ela disse que quer conversar com você também, pra ver se colocar juízo dentro dessa sua cabeça oca.

Após o almoço, todos descansavam em suas cabines, quando alguém bateu na porta:

toc-toc

- Posso entrar? - disse Lílian fazendo com que os garotos, que estavam todos largados, ajeitassem-se nas poltronas.

- Fique a vontade amiga Lílian! – disse Sirius - Sente-se aqui – continuou ele jogando as malas de Tiago no chão para dar espaço para a menina.

- Obrigada.

- Então, como foi o feriado? – disse Siruis como se não tivesse a mínima idéia.

- Começou ruim, mas depois melhorou. Mas quem se divertiu mesmo foi minha amiga, a Melissa. – inclinou-se um pouco e cochichou no ouvido de Sírius - Ela até ganhou uma serenata de um garoto que conheceu. - revelou Lílian com um sorriso, fingindo que não estava falando com o verdadeiro autor do ato – Não sabia que você cantava, amigo Sirius.

- Guardo comigo muitas qualidades que você não conhece. – desconversou.

- Ah, sim, eu não duvido nada disso. E então, vocês já conseguem fazer algum feitiço?- disse ela.

-Não. Parece que o nosso amigo aqui errou em algo, e agora nem ele mesmo sabe quando o efeito vai acabar. - disse Tiago referindo-se a Lupin.

- Pelo menos não estamos mortos. – disse Sirius recostando-se na poltrona.

- Você acha que eu seria capaz de dar uma poção "venenosa" a vocês?- disse Lupin

-Claro que não Lupin. Pelo menos não de propósito. - disse Tiago. – E sua advertência Lilian?

-Chegou hoje pela manha. Como sou uma "ótima" aluna e nunca dei problema algum, terei apenas que me explicar ao Dumbledore assim que eu chegar a Hogwarts.

– Lupin, venha , vamos procurar algo para comer. Estou FAMINTO!– disse Sirius levantando-se – Lílian,quando você quiser que eu cante, é só pedir -continuou ele saindo rindo da cabine e deixando Lílian e Tiago a sós.

Nos instantes seguinte, os dois permaneceram calados, só se ouvia os passo no corredor e o andar do trem nos trilhos.

- Bom... Vim aqui para dar isso a você.- disse Lílian, tirando um embrulho da bolsa. - É bem simples, apenas uma lembracinha em retribuição ao presente que você me deu.

- Não precisava Lílian – disse Tiago pegando o embrulho e abrindo-o. Dentro dele havia um livro de capa preta.- O que é?

- Bom se você abrir vai descobrir. – disse ela sorridente.

- Sim. Faz sentido.– disse ele abrindo o "livro" e vendo que na verdade era um álbum de retratos contendo todas as fotos que Lílian havia tirado durando o recesso e mais algumas que ele não tinha idéia de que existiam, pois não tinha percebido quando elas haviam sido tiradas. O álbum estava todo decorado por dentro e, embora não se mexessem como as fotos bruxas, cada foto tinha um comentário embaixo.

- E então, gostou? – disse ela olhando para o álbum.

- Muito! Valeu mesmo. – disse Tiago.

- Que bom que gostou, porque demorei muito pra fazer! – disse ela se levantando e dirigindo-se até a porta. – E diga ao Sirius que eu ainda tenho os negativos das fotos. – continuou ela abrindo a porta e parando para se despedir - Vejo você mais tarde! – e saiu.

Tiago riu e voltou a ver as fotos e os comentários de Lílian. O percurso fora acidentado, mas agora estava tudo bem e poderia ficar ainda melhor...

_----FIM----_

**RECADINHO II : **

**Manu:** E então , gostaram?

Bom ,vocês se lembram da surpresa da qual falei no cap anterior? Pois então ela vai ser uma _one-shot_ para aqueles que amaram de paixão o casal Sirius e Melissa. A idéia ainda estás sendo melhorada.. A historia será postada no meu login (Annette-Valmont - http/ e será sobre o reencontro dos dois.

Vamos dar um tempinho por que vamos viajar semana que vem e escreveremos durante as férias.

_Muito obrigada por terem lido!_


End file.
